Just Another Fed?
by Lakshimbai
Summary: NOW COMPLETE: A new psychological profiler enters the lab, and changes several lives forever, including her own. HoratioOC, with a bit of EC for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will (unfortunately) own CSI Miami or any of the characters from that show. I am making no money from this fanfiction, only enjoyment.

A/N: This is set after the end of Season 4 and is AU in one significant regard. While the Natalia/mole storyline did take place, the Marisol storyline never happened. I may later on in the fic introduce Marisol as a character, but she will only come in as Eric's sister, nothing more, and certainly nothing to do with Horatio. Hope you like it, please review! (Don't be too harsh on me please...)

Fresh from the Natalia's betrayal, Horatio was less than willing to accept a federal agent into his lab. The fact that the captain had made it plain he had no choice only made him angrier. Frank Nelson was apparently a well-respected profiler within the Bureau, with an impressive academic background, but he was a fed, and Horatio was, bluntly, a little pissed off. Still, he had gathered his team of CSIs in the conference room in preparation for Nelson's arrival.

Eric and Ryan, understandably, were the most antagonistic. Both had been embarrassingly duped by Natalia, and were vocal in their objections. "H, come on! They can't expect us to work with someone from the FBI after all this!"

"What the hell are they expecting? Perhaps they'd like us to throw a party for him!" Ryan was surprisingly angry. The youngest CSI had been reluctant to share his feelings with his colleagues, and despite the situation they were in, Horatio was pleased that he was at last opening up.

Calleigh suggested that they should perhaps give the guy a chance. Horatio smiled. Calleigh was always such a ray of sunshine in the lab. Thank God she hadn't quit after Hagen's suicide, he mused. Alexx, who shouldn't really have been there, but might be needed to keep the peace, spoke next. "Cal is right. This Frank Nelson might be a nice guy. It's not his fault that he's transferred here now, at this moment. He probably doesn't even know about Boa Vista." Alexx, although usually calm, couldn't bring herself to say Natalia's name.

They were interrupted by a confident woman, about thirty five, who breezed into the room as though she had lived there all her life. Eric and Ryan's jaws dropped. She was only a little taller than Alexx, although Horatio noted that this was probably due to the exceptionally high heels she wore under her tight cut-off jeans. Honey blonde hair was cropped short, spiking up in all directions. The shortness of her hair accented her strong cheekbones, and allowed her clear grey eyes to dominate her face. She looked around with amusement, before holding her hand out to Horatio, smiling broadly.

"Lieutenant Caine, I presume?" Her voice hinted at a New York background.

Horatio took her hand, slightly bemused by the situation. "May I ask who I'm talking to?"

The woman gave an exaggerated sigh, then a laugh. "You can't trust the FBI these days! They didn't tell you I was coming today?" Eric snorted derisively at the mention of the FBI, but shut up at a warning glance from Horatio.

"Uh, no, I don't think they mentioned it," Horatio hedged, hoping nothing had been overlooked at his end.

"I'm Francesca Nelson, the profiler?" She sighed again. "I tell you, one of these days…." She trailed off from whatever she had been about to say. Horatio, although usually in complete control of his emotions, had not managed this time to hide his shock, and neither had anyone else in the room. "What did I miss?"

"Uh, we were expecting Frank Nelson," Horatio stated, looking away from the newcomer to check he had read the report correctly. His gaze returned to her sharply as she snorted in amusement.

"I'd prefer Frankie. Oh, but I'm going to kill someone for this! This is the second time this has happened to me!" She laughed again. "Not quite what you were expecting then?"

Horatio smiled slightly in return. "Not quite."

Frankie turned to the others in the room. "What do you say? Will I do, or do you want a refund?"

Despite swearing that they would hate the profiler because they were from the FBI, both Eric and Ryan were smiling broadly. "Nah, I think you'll do," Eric grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: CBS owns them, along with Jerry Bruckheimer and the rest. Not me. Unfortunately.

Frankie fitted in instantly. She became immediately best friends with Calleigh, both sharing an addiction to country music, and Alexx, as they both loved to gossip. Eric and Ryan were not the only men to fall for her looks and charm. She soon had most of the lab wrapped around her little finger, especially once she found out about Natalia. She went out of her way to be open and honest with everyone, and they appreciated the effort, reciprocating in kind.

An inveterate flirt, Frankie got on famously with Eric, as well as numerous others: several detectives, most of the lab techs, and even one or two of the lawyers all clamoured for her attention. One of the few men who she never flirted so openly with was Horatio. While she would occasionally tease him, she treated him more like an older brother rather than potential suitor. Everyone else was fair game, though, and she went on several first dates with several people.

Initially, Horatio had been pleased not to have to deal with Frankie's flirting, as she could be very persistent, and occasionally went a little farther than professionalism would allow. After four months, however, he began to wonder why he was never considered, and withdrew even further into himself around her. She clearly wasn't interested in him, and to his surprise, he found that slightly hurtful. His heart wasn't broken, but his pride was hurt.

Frankie, for her part, had noticed instantly that this appeared to be the best looking lab in the country. Eric was gorgeous; Ryan rather sweet, Sam drop dead fabulous, and

several others drew her attention. Horatio had initially made her sit up straight – after all, who could resist those sky-blue eyes and vibrant red hair? Eric became an instant favourite, as he would respond to her flirtatious teasing with more of the same. Horatio was another matter. He was quite possibly the most brilliant man she'd ever met – his memory and ability to put together a case were remarkable – but he was too quiet and reserved to really attract her. Handsome as hell yes, but probably rather dull. Frankie had dated men like him before, and the relationship never lasted. Wit and humour were more important than looks, and Horatio never seemed to display any evidence of having either.

Not that she was looking for a workplace relationship anyway; Frankie was careful not to lead anyone on. If the first date had been spectacular, she would have relented, but none of her tentative forays impressed her, so she decided to just be friends with them all. Apart from a few noses put out of joint, most of the men she worked with seemed to like this option just as much as she did, and Frankie very quickly established herself as the most popular girl in school.

She was in the break room with Calleigh and Alexx, sharing their morning coffee and muffins, now an established routine, discussing her forthcoming birthday. "I don't know; do I really want a big party?" Frankie asked, her whole tone screamed to be convinced that she did want a huge event.

Calleigh gave her a doubtful look. "Oh come on! You know you do!"

"Yeah, sugar, besides, and then we can get everyone down to a club, and get down to some serious dancing!" Alexx's eyes were shining at the prospect. Motherhood had not dimmed her love of a good party.

"Oh, well, I guess you've convinced me!" Frankie laughed, just as Horatio entered the room, closely followed by the other two.

"Convinced you of what?" Eric asked, sitting down next to Frankie, and stealing a gulp of her coffee. Eric had become more of a little brother to Frankie – and she knew how desperately he wanted to date Calleigh. What Eric didn't know, but Frankie did, was that Calleigh was more than willing as well, but far too insecure to make the first move. It was something that Alexx and Frankie had long despaired over.

"They have convinced me that a huge party is in order to celebrate my 35th birthday. I think we need the entire MDPD to come out with us, what do you say?"

"No exceptions and no excuses?" Alexx grinned.

"No exceptions and no excuses," Frankie repeated, giving Horatio a stern look. He always seemed to avoid social occasions, especially if she was organising them. If she had been interested in him, she would have been hurt. As it was, everyone agreed that this was a good plan, even Horatio, albeit slightly unwillingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If only they were mine, then I wouldn't be a poor student! CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer own them, except for Frankie. She's mine.

Frankie was dressed to kill. Sitting at her apartment, waiting for Alexx to finish checking her makeup, she heaved a sigh of happiness. She had treated herself to a perfect little black dress, which swooped down low at the back, and a pair of gorgeous black stilettos, also new, completed the outfit. All in all, it was looking like being a great night.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Lex, what's on your mind?"

Alexx hesitated for a moment. "Horatio…I was wondering why you treat him differently to everyone else."

Frankie was startled. Horatio was one topic that Alexx never brought up, and Frankie suspected it was because she knew more than she wanted to tell anyone. "Horatio's a great guy, but he's not exactly a barrel of laughs is he?"

"Is that it?"

"I guess so. I mean, he's very attractive, but not really much fun."

"Hmm." Alexx was silent for a moment. "Don't be too quick to judge him."

"I've known him four months Alexx, and I am a professional psychologist and profiler! I think I can make a good guess at someone's character." Alexx merely smiled, and changed the subject.

At the club, where it appeared that most of the MDPD had taken up station at the bar, Frankie was getting steadily drunker on large amounts of tequila. She spent a great deal of the night dancing with a steady progression of detectives, and was having a wonderful time. Even Rick Stetler, whom she had always dismissed as a supercilious snob, was being charming. Alexx and Frankie led the whole club in a riotous rendition of the _Macarena_, and collapsed back at the table they had requisitioned in fits of giggles.

"Having fun ladies?" Horatio, after one or two drinks, had turned to coke, and was staying sober to give Alexx a lift home at the end of the night. Eric arrived with another round of Jose Cuervo tequila, and Frankie knocked it back before she answered.

"This is one of the best nights of my life!" She giggled some more, before focusing on Horatio properly. He looked very dashing in a dark blue suit with a blue, stripy shirt. "You haven't danced with me yet."

Horatio chuckled and shook his head. "When they play something I like, then I'll dance with you."

"What do you like?"

Horatio paused for a moment. He had no intention of dancing with her, so needed to come up with something totally implausible. Given that they were in a very hip, modern club on South Beach which had so far played only modern dance tracks, he made his decision. "Frank Sinatra, or any of the Rat Pack."

Frankie, very, very drunk, could be very stubborn when the mood took her. She disappeared off in the direction of the bar, consuming more tequila on the way, courtesy of Frank Tripp, and was soon back at their table, smiling smugly.

The voice of the DJ cut through the music. "In honour of the birthday girl, I'm about to play an absolute classic. This is one for all you charmers out there." The opening bars to _Strangers in the Night_ started playing. Frankie, one eyebrow raised in victory, held out her hand to Horatio, who sighed deeply in defeat.

Frankie had always known that dancing with basically a mating ritual, but she had never been so aware of that as when Horatio slid his arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder. She had assumed that his reluctance to dance was because he couldn't, but was surprised to see that he knew how to lead properly, as they made their way around the dance-floor. Someone, at some point, had apparently given Horatio ballroom dancing lessons (perhaps his ex-wife, in preparation for their wedding, she mused?), as he easily waltzed with her, perfectly in time to the music. When the song ended, they stayed locked in position, both unwilling to break the spell. Frankie knew she was bright red with blushes, and wasn't entirely sure why. After all, she didn't fancy him. She was sure she didn't.

"Thanks," she mumbled, breaking away suddenly.

"Happy birthday, Frankie," he replied, and she smiled, turning away quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still not mine, except for Frankie.

Eric made sure he danced almost every other dance with Frankie, always asking her opinion on how he should ask Calleigh. In the end, Frankie got so annoyed with his cowardice, that she took hold of his hand and dragged him forcibly over to the pretty blonde.

"Calleigh, do me a favour, will you? Please dance with this idiot! He's driving me mad!" Tequila, now mixed with copious amounts of vodka, had a tendency to make Frankie blunter than usual. Eric was glowing red with embarrassment, but Calleigh smiled and led him back to the dance-floor. Alexx, from across the room, saluted her with a drink, and they shared a smile.

"Frankie? Dance with me," Rick said, appearing at her elbow. She readily agreed, and was soon swaying to a slow number with Rick's arm around her waist. Swaying was perhaps the best way of describing it, and Frankie suspected she should probably call it a night soon. Tiredness and alcohol were beginning to take their toll. The tension that had been present between her and Horatio was noticeably absent with Rick, and she thought nothing of it when he suggested they get some air. She was feeling slightly over-heated herself.

In the cool night air outside the club, Frankie took a couple of deep breaths and felt immediately better. Rick was standing very close to her, and leaned in. "How about a birthday kiss?"

"Umm, sure." Frankie gave him a quick peck on the cheek. After all, one night of reasonable behaviour was hardly enough to make up for four months of snide comments about all of her friends.

"That wasn't what I meant," Rick said, and seized her arm, pulling her closer. She turned her head away, but he tried again.

"Rick! Please!" she cried.

"Oh come on, Frankie, we're all good friends here," Rick said, his voice slightly slurred with drink. She struggled again, with less effect.

"Rick. I think the lady asked you to let her go." Horatio's voice was deadly calm, with that icy tone of forced politeness he used when he was truly angry. Rick turned to the other man with an expression of disgust.

"No one asked your opinion Caine!"

Horatio stepped in a little closer, and gave the taller man a look that would have curdled milk. "Do not do this Rick." Despite having a good three inches on the older man, Rick visibly recoiled from the anger in Horatio's eyes, and spun on his heel, muttering something inaudible under his breath as he left. Horatio turned back to Frankie, who was shivering. "Are you all right?"

The alcohol made her speak before she could think through her response. "Who the hell do you think you are? Did I ask for your help? Why do you always act as though you're a bloody saint?" Horatio, stunned, said nothing. Frankie continued anyway, "God, Horatio, really! Do you think I'm about to fall into your arms now? Why on earth would I do that? At least Rick is interesting. You're so bloody dull! Probably never had fun in your entire life! Just leave me alone!" Frankie stalked off, tears threatening to fall. She leapt into the nearest cab and drove off, leaving Horatio standing still, rooted to the spot by her words.

Was he dull? He stared out to the ocean, mulling over her words. Was that why she never flirted with him, because she thought he was boring? He knew he was more serious than her, more serious than the others on his team, but did that make him dull? God knows, his job was sometimes all he had to hold on to, but thinking about it, he didn't have much of a life outside the lab. There just never seemed to be enough time.

In a sudden flash of memory, he remembered Melissa, his ex-wife, saying much the same thing to him at the time of their divorce. In far less polite terms than Frankie had used, sure, and with a fair few other insults thrown in, but the basic sentiment was the same. Sighing, Horatio stuck his hands in his pockets. Perhaps it was time to try to change Frankie's opinion of him. Maybe he should try to focus less on the job. Then again, maybe it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Frankie made it into work the next day, although it was a close run thing. Alexx laughed when she saw the colour of Frankie's face, before grimacing herself as the sound jarred her ownfragile head. Frankie eases herself on the couch in the break room, wincing at every movement.

"Feeling bad?"

"Yeah, but it was worth it, wasn't it? It was a great night!" Frankie said, smiling. Except she had a feeling that not everyone had enjoyed it. She remembered Rick trying to kiss her, Horatio doing his knight in shining armour act, and then she had a feeling she yelled at Horatio. Why, she wasn't sure, nor could remember what she said. "Is Horatio in his office?" She had some apologising to do.

She knocked on his door, and went in. He was at his desk, working through a small mountain of paperwork. She thought she caught a flash of something in his eyes – surely not pain? What had she said?

"How are you feeling this morning?" Horatio, having stayed sober, wouldn't be suffering like the rest of them, she thought. Abstinence did have something going for it after all.

"Fairly awful, I have to admit. Look, I wanted to apologise. I can't remember all the details of last night, but I know I yelled at you when I should have thanked you for intervening with Rick for me." She winced, and rubbed her aching head. "So, as I didn't say it last night, thanks. And I can only assume, as a supposed professional, that I redirected my anger on to you, however grossly unfair that was. So, thanks and sorry." She tried to smile winningly, but had to fight the urge to throw up.

"You don't remember what you said?" This point seemed important to Horatio. Oh God, what had she said?

"No, but I'm sure, whatever it was, I didn't mean it. Can we put it behind us and be friends again?"

"Of course: there's nothing to forgive anyway." Frankie managed to smile without feeling nauseous that time. "Look, why don't you take the day off? You look awful," he added with a small smile. "I'll call you if we need you."

She walked around his desk and gave him a hug, releasing him immediately as it brought back memories of their dance, and she had to remind herself that she did not find him attractive anymore. "Thank you so much. You're a saint Horatio." Her hangover was so severe that she failed to notice the way Horatio winced at this choice of words.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N: Simply couldn't resist...

Their next case did require Frankie's expertise, and she was searching fruitlessly for Horatio around the lab with her latest results. Eric, looking harassed, bumped into her in a corridor.

"Seen Horatio anywhere?"

"I know him and Ryan had a severe case of decomp this morning, so I guess they're both having showers in the locker room. See you later babe."

"Eric? Have you asked Cal out yet?" The Cuban muttered something about waiting for the perfect moment before hurrying away. Frankie shook her head affectionately. The day those two got together wouldn't be a day too soon. She made her way down to the locker room. Horatio always wanted to know results the second someone had them, and she had learned never to delay that, ever.

She opened the door a crack, intending to see whether those inside were decently dressed. What she saw froze her in position. Horatio had a towel wrapped around his narrow hips, and was vigorously drying his head with another towel. The dark towel accentuated his pale skin, and she tried to breathe quietly as she stared. For some reason, she had never imagined that he would look like that. It should be a crime to look that good. In profile, she could see his toned, muscled chest, and a narrow line of dark red hair starting just above the towel, echoed by a similar shade of red hair sprinkled across his chest.

Hastily averting her eyes, she stared at the broad shoulders and suddenly frowned. The light was obviously just right at that angle, and she saw criss-crossed scars across his back. They were white with age, but undeniably scars of some sort. She wondered where he had got them. Aware that she had been standing there staring for some time, she softly let the door close and retreated to the trace lab to wait for him to emerge. That would give her time to regain control of her breathing, which had been severely compromised by seeing her boss half naked and drop dead gorgeous.

Horatio wandered in only ten short minutes later and was slightly surprised by the vacant expression on Frankie's face. She stared dazedly at him, before blushing furiously. "Is everything all right?" he asked, instantly concerned. Frankie was mainly things, but never dazed and confused.

She blinked a few times, trying to reconcile the immaculate, professional Horatio Caine in front of her with the picture of male perfection she had seen a few minutes earlier. Now she looked closer, she could see his hair wasn't perfectly dry, and was curling slightly under his ears. She took a deep breath and tried to focus. "Uh, yeah, sure, everything's fine boss. I have some good news about our guy. I found three similar crimes committed a year ago in Georgia, which would tie in with our timeline."

Horatio's eyes switched from concerned friend to his usual, brilliant gaze, focused on some point that no one else could see. She watched with admiration as he took her information and instantly saw how that fitted in to their investigation. A light went off somewhere in his brain and he smiled at her suddenly, that triumphant, victorious grin of one who knows he has won. Frankie caught her breath again. Did the man have to do that to her today of all days?

"Good work, Frankie. Call Tripp for me, please, tell him to meet me at the marina. He'll know where."

"The marina?" she asked weakly. "I thought our suspect lived in Coral Gables?"

Horatio was already halfway out of the door as he answered. "Yes, but I know where he's going now. See you later." Frankie made the call he asked, and sat there, utterly lost.

Alexx laughed as she walked past. "You look like most of us did when Horatio first took over the lab. It's impossible to keep up isn't it?"

"You'd think after four months I'd be used to it. I wish I understood how his mind works." Frankie hated not understanding people, especially when that made her feel slow and stupid. It wasn't a conscious effort on Horatio's part; it was that he simply saw things differently to everyone else.

"Don't we all honey!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Frankie and I are just as annoyed as everyone else about how long it's taking for Eric and Calleigh to get together, only unlike us stuck in TV land, she can do something about it. So she does. (PS, CSI still aren't mine, so please don't sue)

* * *

Frankie, in a desperate attempt to forget Horatio clad in only a towel, took Calleigh out drinking that evening for a general whinge about the uselessness of men in general. Calleigh looked only to ready for this discussion.

"Why doesn't he ask me out? Doesn't he like me?" Calleigh never whined, but a few glasses of wine did wonderful things, and made her loosen up significantly.

"Eric likes you, trust me, but he's scared."

"Of what!"

"I think he thinks you might shoot him." Both women giggled. "Seriously, Cal, he's worried you'll say no."

Calleigh sighed. "He's not the only one who's nervous, you know?"

"Hagen." It had taken Calleigh a while, but she had eventually opened up to Frankie about that particular event. Frankie was livid with the detective and, if he wasn't already dead, she would have killed him herself.

"And my dad." At Frankie's questioning glance, Calleigh sighed. "Eric isn't white. I went to my high school prom with a wonderful boy called Charlie, who was smart and kind and happened to be black. When Daddy found out, he was drunk and he…." Calleigh trailed off. "He did this." She slipped her top off her shoulder, exposing a thin white scar. "I've got a couple more on my back where he took his belt to me."

"Oh God, Cal, I'm so sorry." Frankie reached across and took her friend's hand. She studied the scar on her shoulder and suddenly went very still.

Calleigh looked at her curiously. "You look like Horatio does when he's just solved a case."

Frankie swallowed. This would need careful handling. Dear God, no wonder Horatio was serious. The amount of scars on his back suggested years of abuse. Why hadn't she seen this before? Sure, he guarded his feelings closely, but she was meant to be good at seeing through these things. His reactions whenever child abuse was involved in the case should have been a big enough hint. Remembering where she was, she gave herself a mental shake and refocused on Calleigh.

"Trust me, Calleigh, Eric likes you a lot. An awful lot. I'm amazed it's taken him this long. Just give him a hint that even a dumb man can't ignore. Trust me, he will get the hint. If I have to beat him over the head with a blunt instrument, he will get the hint!" Frankie was relieved to see Calleigh smile. "In fact, why don't we do something about this now?"

She grabbed her cell phone and rang Eric. "Hey, you. I need a favour. A friend of mine and I were out drinking, but I have somewhere else to be. An emergency has just come up," she continued, ignoring Calleigh's frantic signals to shut up. "Could you come and pick her up? I only ask because I think you two would be perfect together. All right, thanks babe. We're in O'Neill's. See you in fifteen minutes?"

"What emergency?" Calleigh asked.

"I can't say. It's confidential. But it is important; otherwise I wouldn't just abandon you." Eric was as good as his word and came in fifteen minutes later. He stopped short as he saw Calleigh, who went bright red. Frankie grinned at the pair of them. "See Eric, I told you my friend would be perfect for you! Now, why don't you two have a drink, and a nice little chat, and tell me all about it tomorrow! See you both later," she said, bending down to whisper in Eric's ear, "Don't waste this chance!" As she left, she looked back and noticed they were smiling awkwardly. Then Eric said something that made Calleigh giggle and Frankie knew it would all be all right. Unlike Horatio, who presented a much more difficult challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep repeating myself? If I owned Horatio, believe me, things would be very different in his life. I'd be in it for a start. But I don't own him or anything related to CSI.

Frankie sat outside Horatio's house in her car, pondering her next move. He lived by a particularly pretty, private beach, in a long, low house that looked lovely from the outside. She had never been to his house, and wondered how she was meant to invite herself in, and then ask whether his father had beaten the hell out of him as a child. After all, she wasn't even sure that was what had happened. Maybe the scars were from something else.

She got out of her car, determined to at least talk to him. He was still up, as she could see lights on in the house. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, she thought, ringing the doorbell. That he was shocked to see her was an understatement. His eyes opened wide, startled disbelief clear in them. Frankie caught her breath for the hundredth time that day as she took in his casual attire. Faded blue jeans hugged his lean frame, his work shirt creased, with the arms rolled up to the elbows. That man was far too damn good looking for his own good!

"What are you doing here?" Horatio hadn't meant to sound antagonistic, but Frankie's sudden appearance had surprised him.

"Can I come in?" He stood aside instantly, and she walked in, planning how to approach the subject. His home was exactly as she would have imagined: neat and tidy, minimalist in style, only a few splashes of colour here and there. A typical male, pride of place was given to a state-of-the-art entertainment centre, with a large plasma screen television. Atypically, she also saw a baby grand piano. She had no idea that Horatio could play. Another thing she hadn't imagined was a kidney shaped pool, which was shown off by an enormous picture window, which also allowed an uninterrupted view down to the beach. She had a vision of Horatio wet from the shower again, and shivered.

"Frankie? Are you all right? Is anything the matter?" Away from work, away from their colleagues, she noticed for the first time in a long time how attractive his voice was. Whisky smooth, and, at the moment, tinged with concern for her.

She brought herself back to the present with a shake. "May I sit down?" she asked, gesturing to a comfortable-looking leather sofa. He nodded, and joined her, leaning forward, the perfect picture of a worried friend. She studied the fine hairs on the back of his arm, golden-red as opposed to the more vibrant colour of his hair.

"Frankie? Please, something's bothering you. Is it anything I can help with?"

She looked at him, and read only concern in his eyes. Even now, in his own private sanctuary, he was still hiding behind his compassion for everyone else. She had almost never seen anything but compassion from him, compassion for everyone but himself. He never, ever let anyone in. What on earth made her think he would let her in now? She sighed, realising the futility of her mission.

"Nothing's wrong Horatio. I just, um, I just wanted you to know that, although we haven't got on very well all the time, I think of you as a friend, and I hope you think of me the same way. I hope you feel you can trust me, if you ever wanted to talk." Having said her piece, she stood to go.

Fear coursed through Horatio. He sat, frozen, wondering what had brought this on. She had found something out, that much was certain. The question was what? She had been friendly with Rick, birthday party notwithstanding, so perhaps he'd told her about Rachel Turner, or his suspicions about New York. Or maybe she had somehow found out the truth about Raymond. She was a fed after all. Or perhaps she had remembered what she had said to him nearly a week ago now: perhaps she was apologising in a different way for calling him dull. God, how he hoped it was the latter!

"Horatio?"

He came to his senses and stood up as he looked around at her, faking a calm he did not feel. It was something he was becoming all too practiced at these days. "Uh, thanks, Frankie. Of course I think of you as a friend. I do," he repeated, looking away from her, studying the floor.

Perhaps it was the wine, but he looked so forlorn and lonely that Frankie forgot he was her boss, and not her greatest fan. Acting entirely on instinct, she put her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Surprised, Horatio hugged her back. Frankie knew it had been a bad idea, as she was instantly transported back to their dance, and the tension between them rose up again. Neither wanted to let the other go, so they stood, silently, in each others arms.

Eventually, Horatio stepped back, and Frankie noted with anger that his eyes were veiled again, his emotions buried deep. For a moment back there, she thought she was going to be allowed in, but clearly that was just a moment's weakness on Horatio's part.

She sighed. "You know, at some point Horatio, you're going to have to let omeone in. No one can live all their life on their own. No man is an island, remember? I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early, as always," she said, grinning, and producing an answering nod from him. His eyes were distant, focused inwards, on something she couldn't see.

She shook her head sadly as she left his house. Horatio would never be easily understood, but she was beginning to get a better, deeper understanding of the extremely complex man behind her. She was now convinced that his scars came from some form of abuse from one or other parent, as he was far too practiced at hiding his pain. He'd had years of practice. That man needed someone to talk to though, and the least she could do was make sure there was someone there for him. Alexx was probably his main confidante, but there might be some things he couldn't say to her. If he needed her, she would be there. God knows, that man needed a friend more than anyone else she'd ever seen.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just a quick warning about the next few chapters. They contain some upsetting themes, like child abuse and rape. Nothing detailed, but I just wanted to warn everyone that everything is about to get a lot darker, especially for our favourite Lieutenant. Don't worry, I'll bring him out the other side too. Or Frankie will at least. (PS: no more disclaimers, just read the earlier chapters.)

* * *

Horatio was uncharacteristically nervous as he drove to CSI the next day. What did Frankie know about him? Any attempt to find out might only result in letting out another secret though. Whatever it was, he got the feeling that she only wanted to help. That probably ruled out Raymond. Possibly even the events in New York, but if she knew about the background to that case, that might have made her sympathetic. Sympathy was something Horatio had never sought, though, and he did not want it now. And certainly not from Francesca Nelson. She all but ignored him for the first four months she worked with him, and now seemed to be following him around constantly. That was unfair, Horatio knew, but he wasn't in the mood for fairness.

It was not to be Horatio's day. He had barely made it up to the lab, when Tripp came up, with the news of a murdered cop. Summoning the whole team, including Frankie, he led the convoy out to the crime scene. It was generally never a good sign if Frankie was needed on the scene.

The crime scene was Officer Anders' apartment. The whole team stopped for a moment, when they walked in, shocked by the amount of destruction. Someone had really trashed the place. There wasn't a whole piece of furniture left, and the devastation continued into the bedroom. Leaving Calleigh and Ryan to begin collecting evidence in the living room, Horatio stopped short as he saw Alexx crouched over the naked body of Anders.

"This wasn't what you wanted to come home to, was it sugar?" she said tenderly to the corpse.

"Time of death Alexx?"

"Four to six hours ago, perhaps around four a.m. Cause of death was probably exsanguination, caused by internal bleeding."

"There's not much blood," Eric said, starting to take the crime scene photos.

"I have a feeling most of it's in his chest cavity. He's got at least six broken ribs, maybe more, and he's been beaten severely." Alexx looked back to the victim.

"Initial thoughts, Frankie?" Horatio turned to the profiler.

Frankie was staring at the position of the corpse on the bed. He was lying close to the edge, his legs as bruised as the rest of him. "Was he raped Alexx?"

Both men looked around sharply, but Frankie had eyes only for the ME. Alexx nodded slowly. Frankie sighed as she spoke, "This amount of violence, this level of destruction, this is someone he knew. Someone he knew well, or someone who was deeply obsessed with Officer Anders. I'd go with the former. This is a very personal crime. Was he beaten with a weapon of some sort, or with someone's fists?"

"There's no evidence of a weapon, but I'll let you know after the post. Why?"

"This amount of damage: if it was done without a weapon, it would have taken a long time. Anders may have died at 4am, but he was dead as soon as this guy got his hands on him. To have raped him as well – whoever did this was full of rage. I don't think this is going to be a serial though, this is too personal. This was a settling of a personal grudge, a righting of a perceived wrong. Whoever did it," she said, turning to Horatio, "whoever it was, is a scary customer."

"Not very bright though," Horatio said, watching Eric work. "What have you got Eric?"

"Fingerprints, lots of them H. I doubt they all belong to Anders either."

"Good. Scary, yes, but not smart enough to worry about evidence."

"That's the point. I don't think he cares about evidence. He cared about committing the crime, about putting Anders through this, not about the aftermath. He probably doesn't realise how much evidence he's left behind."

"Good, that means he definitely won't outsmart us. I'll see how Calleigh and Ryan are doing. Thank you ladies, Eric," Horatio said as he left the room.

Frankie watched him go sadly. "Is there anyone who's smart enough to outwit him?" Eric snorted with laughter, and even Alexx smiled, before turning back to her latest customer.


	10. Chapter 10

Frankie was leafing through the background to Officer James Anders. There was nothing that stood out, nothing obvious. She sighed. This crime, as all cop killings did, had affected morale around the lab. Everyone was desperate to catch this guy, not least because Horatio's temper was shorter than ever. He seemed to take it personally that someone had attacked one of his colleagues. Her eyes lit upon a small note in one of Anders' school reports. His mother, with blank eyes suffering from too much emotion, had dropped them off along with the rest of the information she had requested. Frankie hadn't asked for them, but now she began to suspect the worse.

'_James is very reserved and quiet. The PT instructor has noted several times that James has numerous bruises on his arms. We are concerned this might mean he is being bullied, and are keeping a close eye on him.'_ That was in a corner of one report, signed by his form teacher.

She opened another report, and a stray leaf of paper fell out. It was a note from the school nurse. _'Mrs Anders, James has a number of worrying cuts on his back. I am very concerned for him, and will be informing Child Services if I see any more evidence like this. I am also recommending that he sees the school psychiatrist.' _

Frankie swore under her breath. Mrs Anders knew more than she was telling. Her blank, grief-stricken eyes might have been symptomatic of fear as well. The problem was she hadn't been looking for fear, so it had gone unnoticed. Valera came into the small room Frankie had been given as an office.

"Have you seen Horatio? I have the DNA results from the semen Alexx found." Valera looked shaken, and Frankie knew what the results would be.

She screwed her eyes shut momentarily. "It was his father, wasn't it?" A surprised gasp told her she was right. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the DNA tech. "I'll find him and tell him. I have some news of my own as well." Valera surrendered her results quickly, not wanting to be the one who gave Horatio this news. To be honest, Frankie didn't want to either, but she felt she had a duty to, given what she suspected. Please God, don't let this have happened to Horatio as well, she prayed as she walked through the lab.

She found him running the prints they had found through AFIS. His whole being was concentrated on the screen in front, and she studied him in silence for a moment. This case would be harder on him than anyone else, except perhaps Calleigh. She realised with a start that she had forgotten to ask how last night had gone, and neither Eric nor Calleigh had mentioned it. Still, this was a horrific case.

"Horatio?" He looked round instantly, tensing up when he heard her voice.

"I've had no luck, how about you?"

"You might want to sit down," she said softly. He glared at her and she shrugged. "Your choice. Valera gave me the DNA results."

"CODIS?"

"No. But there are enough common alleles to tell us who it was. It was his own father, Horatio. And, from what I've seen in his school reports, it's been happening a long time."

Horatio went a shade paler than normal. His voice was as steady as ever though. "His school reports?"

"His mother brought them in. She knew what was happening, and I think she's terrified. This bastard raped and murdered his own son." Her anger burned through her façade of professionalism for a moment. "Go get this bastard, Horatio, for the love of God, go get him!"

"Will you sit in on the interview with me?" Frankie was shocked out of her anger by this unexpected request. He had never asked her to sit in before, she had always had to nominate herself,and certainly never in a tone of voice that suggested he wasn't entirely sure he could cope on his own. She took a good, long, hard look at him, and met his gaze. His blue eyes, which were normally so full of confidence, were unsure and nervous for a moment before he blinked a couple of times and looked more like himself. Dear God, what must he be going through?

"Sure thing," she said, as though she had no idea why he would need support.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Another warning, as this is the chapter where we meet James Anders' father. Not a nice man, and so not a happy chapter. Also, there are a few swear words, but they are few and far between and will not be a common occurence in this fic, so the rating stays as it is.

* * *

Patrick Anders was unconcerned as he waited for Horatio and Frankie to join him in the interview room. Frank Tripp was reading him his rights, and ensuring he didn't want a lawyer. Horatio was watching through an observation window, Frankie by his side. Calleigh and Eric were also there, all of them glaring at Anders. He looked innocent enough, a bluff, hearty man who was seemingly an all-American man. Horatio was pale, but looking steady enough. Frankie longed to talk to him, but knew that he would never accept her help unless he really wanted it.

"He doesn't look very upset, does he? His only son has just died, but he doesn't look like he's shed a tear," Eric said, his normally cheerful voice hard and angry. Calleigh was biting her lip and Frankie gave her hand a quick squeeze.

Tripp walked around to join them. "He doesn't want a lawyer."

"You were right, Frankie," Calleigh murmured.

"He doesn't think he's done anything wrong, so he doesn't need a lawyer. He doesn't see it as a crime," she replied.

"Then lets change his mind," Horatio snapped, heading out to the interview room. Frankie watched him with trepidation. This could get dangerous. She had never seen Horatio this tense.

"Mr Anders, I want to offer my condolences for your loss," Horatio opened with, his voice filled with that icy politeness that always masked his anger. Frankie slid into a chair and offered Anders a sympathetic smile. "This must be awful for you and your wife."

Anders nodded sadly, but his eyes showed no emotion. This was not the blankness caused by a surfeit of emotion, like his wife. This was the blankness of a cold man, who never gave a damn. Frankie only just prevented herself from shivering. "It's a terrible thing. James was always such a good boy."

"Perhaps you could tell us a little about him, such as who would want to hurt him like this?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know how much I can tell you. We've only just moved back down to Miami. We moved away for my job a few years ago, but Lynette wanted to move back once we got the chance. We were always such a close family. I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt James." His delivery was smoothly polished. If they hadn't had DNA evidence, Frankie would have doubted her own conclusions.

"James was a good cop. He was brave and intelligent. You should be proud of him," Horatio said, and exchanged a glance with Frankie as Anders' hand tightened around his coffee cup, and his eyes darkened with anger. Frankie nodded almost imperceptibly. This would be the trigger. Horatio carried on. "He was so good at his job, and so well liked around the force. Everyone spoke very highly of him."

"Did you just call me in so we can talk about how wonderful he was?" Anders said in a sharp tone.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to reassure you that we will all miss James terribly. A sad loss," Horatio said, turning away to face Frankie. She smiled.

"Yes, he was always such a great guy to know. He was such fun, you know?" she asked, wondering exactly how far they should push him.

"Sleeping with him were you?" Anders had lost the smooth polished tone.

Their tactic was working. This type of questioning was not was he was prepared for. Frankie smiled to herself.He would have his lies ready if they had simply accused him. "No, of course not Mr Anders! Not that he wasn't very popular in that area," she added.

His hand tightened on the polystyrene cup again, this time crushing it. Horatio smiled grimly. "James was so popular, especially with the ladies, you're right." That appeared to be the last straw.

"He was not that bloody wonderful! He was a snivelling little momma's boy!" Anders spat the words out, and Frankie was alarmed to see Horatio step back. Then he recovered his composure and stared hard at Anders, prompting him to explain himself further. "Always agreeing with her. What a waste of space. I tried to make him into a proper man, I did, but he was always so cowardly."

"He was a very brave police officer," Frankie said quietly, knowing Anders needed little encouragement now. The floodgates had opened.

"Bullshit! That little runt could never do anything right! I tried to make him grow up properly, but he was always whining. 'Oh don't hit mommy! She didn't mean it!'" he said, his voice parodying a young boy's. "He deserved every thrashing I gave him. And that school nurse had the cheek to tell me I was being a bad father! I was doing my best for the boy, but I see now, he was always a lost cause."

"You had no choice." Frankie kept her voice quiet and calm, swallowing her anger for the moment.

"Exactly! And when we moved back here, he still hadn't changed. Always whining about my behaviour. What a little bastard." Anders paused for a moment, waiting for further encouragement. An understanding smile from Frankie was enough. "I had no choice. That little bastard had the cheek to try to fight back this time," he sneered, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a darkening bruise. "I showed him, though."

"When did you decide to rape him?" Frankie wondered whether this was going too far, but Anders wanted to talk now.

"That's not important, what matters is that I showed him who was boss." The man actually sounded pleased that he had beaten his own son to death! Frankie didn't dare look at Horatio.

"Does hitting people turn you on?" Frankie knew she was pushing her luck, but her anger was close to boiling point now, and she couldn't have stopped for the entire world.

Anders' head jerked up and he glared at her. "Are you judging me, you pissy little bitch? Sitting there all smug and self-satisfied, judging me?" Frankie stared back at him, determined not to show her sudden fear. "You little bitch!" he swore, standing up so suddenly that he knocked his chair over. Horatio was behind him instantly.

"I'd sit down, right now, if I were you," he said, his voice so low that Frankie had to strain to hear it. When Anders hesitated, Horatio put his hands on the man's shoulders and forced him into the other chair. "And I'd apologise to Ms Nelson for your language." Anders gave a hard, short laugh and made the mistake of meeting Horatio's gaze. Frankie couldn't see Horatio's face, and was pleased she couldn't when Anders looked away almost instantly and muttered an apology to her.

Horatio stalked over to the door and called in the uniformed officers who were waiting outside. "Take him – get him out of my sight." Then he was gone, striding quickly out of the room and, she suspected, out of the building.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is the lastterribly sad chapter for a while. This one was particularly difficult to write, and I hope I managed to do Horatio justice. As a quick apology to any psychologists out there who have read this and wondered what Frankie was on about - I'm not a psychologist, or even a psychology student, so any mistakes are all mine, and I apologise if anything is dreadfully wrong.

* * *

Frankie ran after him, not caring about the strange looks, too late to stop him leaving, but she was quick enough to still have the Hummer in sight. She leapt into her car and sped after him. Luckily, he wasn't doing his impersonation of James Bond. She remembered one high speed chase where she was convinced they were all going to die horribly, but Horatio had had complete control over the big vehicle at all times. This time, at least, he was sticking to speed limits, and she kept him in sight easily. 

Unsurprisingly, he headed home, and had abandoned the Hummer in favour of walking along the beach by the time she had parked and rang Alexx to tell her to come up with an alibi for a while. Luckily, Alexx knew enough not to ask silly questions. Frankie walked up to him slowly, but he was lost in his thoughts, staring out to sea.

"Horatio?" He jumped as she spoke, and stared at her. Those damned sunglasses prevented her from seeing his expression. It struck her suddenly how he often used them to hide behind and instantly longed to stamp on the wretched things.

"What are you doing here? Again," he added.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine." It was his standard answer. Frankie rolled her eyes. He'd probably say he was fine if he had been shot six times.

"No you're not."

"Then why are you asking me if you already know the answer?" he snapped.

"Because it's polite to ask!"

"Why are you here Francesca?" The use of her given name startled her into more honesty than she had originally intended.

"Because I know about your father and what he did to you!" She winced as she heard herself, and he sucked in a sharp breath. She hurried to qualify that statement. "I know he hit you. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you. That's all." There was nothing she could do unless he wanted her help, so she turned to walk back to her car.

"Was that what the other night was about?" His question stopped her in her tracks. She turned back to face him and nodded. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he suddenly looked lost. Walking back to him, she pulled them both down so they were sitting on the sand.

"I'm right, aren't I? He did hit you."

"How did you know?" Horatio was intrigued to see Frankie blush deeply.

"Umm, well, I sort of, kind of, managed to notice the scars you have on your back, and then something Calleigh said made me put two and two together." Calleigh's secret wasn't hers to tell, and wild horses wouldn't drag out her spying on him in the locker room.

Luckily Horatio was too deep in his own thoughts to pursue the subject. He spoke softly, not looking at her. "He used to hit Mom all the time. I was five years older than Ray and when I was seven I tried to stop him from hurting her. He turned on me instead. Beat hell out of me with his belt," he said sadly, and she took his hand in both of hers. "I always seemed to be the favourite target after that first time. In a way, I was pleased, because it meant he wasn't hurting Mom, or Ray." He gave a short, bitter laugh.

"Everything I did was wrong, but everything I did, I did to try to please him. I studied hard, got good grades and was beaten for being a teachers' pet. I won a science fair when I was twelve and was beaten for not being one of the cool kids in school. So I tried sports instead. I made the school athletics team and was beaten for not picking the right sport. And you know the really sad thing? Ray was jealous of me, because he never knew what Dad was like. He thought all the time we spent together meant Dad loved me more. Ray never knew what Dad was like until he'd gone. And then he resented the fact that Mom and I hadn't told him."

"When did he leave?" Frankie fought to keep the tears from her voice. That was one of the saddest tales she had ever heard, and told without a hint of self-pity.

"Mom threw him out when I was fourteen. It was the first time I tried to fight back, and I was getting to the stage where I might be able to one day stop him. Dad broke three of my ribs and my arm before Mom pulled him off me. She told him never to come back, and this time he didn't. By the time Ray had come back from a friend's house, he was gone, and the ambulance had just arrived."

Horatio drew a deep, shuddering breath, and Frankie put her arm around him, holding him close. Honoured beyond words that he had shared this with her, she just sat there, holding him, letting him know she was there.

Eventually he sat up, pulling back from her. "You, um, you won't mention any of this will you?" Frankie never thought she would hear Horatio Caine pleading, yet here he was.

She shook her head. "Of course not. You've never told anyone?"

He half-smiled sadly. "My ex-wife wasn't all that interested. She was the only other person I've been tempted to tell."

"What a bitch!" Frankie reacted instantly, without thinking, and was rewarded by a dry chuckle. She stood up, brushing the sand from her trousers, and held out her hand. "Come on, we should probably head back before the gossip mill otherwise known as Alexx starts a wild rumour we've eloped." Another chuckle, this time a little forced.

"Because we all know that won't happen," he said, and stood up. She frowned at him, wondering what he meant. "Thanks for being here Frankie."

"Anytime, you know that. I'm always available for my friends. Counselling, free of charge, plus many other talents. I'm a rare find." He smiled, and they headed back to CSI together, him following her this time.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but the Document Manager has been playing up. Hopefully everything is sorted now, and we can get back to the story.

* * *

Alexx noted the change in attitude instantly. Frankie was a lot more protective of Horatio than she had been, and Alexx was intrigued. Over coffee and muffins, she interrogated her friend.

"Come on, what's happened?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do! One minute you dismiss him as boring, and the next you're best friends. Something happened, and I want to know what."

Frankie sighed. "I just discovered there was more to our Horatio than you might think. And, no, I'm not going to explain that any further."

"Our Horatio?" Alexx remarked, one eyebrow arched.

"He is my friend, Lex, and I've just grown to appreciate him more."

"Ooh, do I spy romance on the horizon?"

"No, we're just good friends. I think he's still a bit serious for me, even if I do understand him better."

"Just good friends!" Alexx scoffed. "Yeah, that's what they all say."

"If 'they' include Cal and Eric, I agree. What's happening with those two?" Frankie smiled as they changed the subject to a more agreeable one. Neither woman was entirely sure what was happening, so a happy twenty minutes could be spent on conjecture.

Calleigh came in then, much to their relief. "Sit down, girl! We need answers, so spill!" Alexx cried, and Frankie giggled at Calleigh's hunted expression.

"What about?"

"Eric."

Calleigh blushed and giggled, always a good sign, Frankie thought. "Don't you know? A Southern lady never kisses and tells!"

"So you kissed him then?"

Southern decorum or not, Calleigh couldn't hold in her happiness anymore and nodded, suddenly shy. "We're seeing each other again tonight." A joint squeal of delight from Frankie and Alexx caused several people to turn and stare. All three collapsed in giggles as they congratulated Calleigh on finally getting her man.

"He's not mine yet," she warned them.

Frankie and Alexx exchanged disbelieving looks. "Oh, honey, I think he is," Alexx smiled.

* * *

Horatio, although initially worried that Frankie wouldn't keep her word, was actually rather relieved to have told someone the truth about his father. He was even more pleased that it seemed to make him and Frankie better friends. She also made a conscious effort to include him all the time in her social plans, although he suspected this was mainly to replace Eric, whose time seemed to be entirely taken up by Calleigh. He smiled when he thought of those two. 

They were trying desperately to be subtle, probably unsure whether he would approve of an in-house relationship, but they were so obviously happy together it was difficult to pretend he didn't know. A few weeks into their relationship, and Calleigh positively glowed with happiness, while Eric seemed a lot more settled than he ever had. They were clearly a good influence on each other. He was in the AV lab, watching them joking around across the hall with a fatherly smile on his face when Frankie joined him.

"So you guessed."

He glanced over at her and grinned. "It's kind of hard not to."

"Calleigh's worried you won't approve."

"I know. I'll let them think that a while longer I think." Frankie snorted with laughter in a very unladylike manner.

"They're a cute couple." He nodded, agreeing with her wholeheartedly. She paused for a moment, as if undecided about what to say. "Eric's let me down again. We were meant to be going to a new jazz club tonight, but he's dropped for me Calleigh. Not that I mind, but I have two tickets to the opening night, and I was wondering if you'd care to join me. I know you like Sinatra, and their opening night is a Rat Pack tribute band."

Horatio looked away, remembering their dance to _Strangers in the Night_. He hadn't realised until then how slim Frankie was, but she had felt tiny and infinitely fragile in his arms. "That would be great, thanks Frankie." After all, he thought, it's not as though he had any other plans for the evening.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 8.30." Frankie grinned as she turned to leave.

"Hey," he called, making her turn back to him, "I'll pick you up." She laughed and waved goodbye, heading back to her office.


	14. Chapter 14

Jolson's, named after the star of the hit talkie _The Jazz Singer_, was packed to the rafters when they arrived. Frankie had been bowled over by Horatio, who had shown up at her door looking gorgeous in a black silk suit and black shirt. Once again, she reminded herself that they were just friends. As she had secured tickets to the opening night, a table had been reserved for her, and they sat down, thankfully out of the way of the crowds, with a great view of the stage.

"What are you drinking?" she asked, wondering whether this would reveal anything about him. At her birthday, he had had a couple of scotches, but she rarely saw him ever really drink.

"Shall we have a bottle of red wine?"

"Why not?" she laughed, filing that little titbit of information away for future reference. Despite having been allowed a brief glimpse into his soul, Horatio had reverted to type, and gone back to being distant and closed in, albeit much friendlier than before. To her surprise, over the last few weeks, he had proved he did have a sense of humour, a very dry, sarcastic wit that appealed to her greatly, and had turned out to be better company than she had ever given him credit for. She settled down to enjoy the show, pleased that she had made the effort to get to know him better, and not stuck by her first impression.

They chatted a little through the evening, but the music was too loud to allow for much conversation. Frankie was impressed by the band, and was thoroughly enjoying herself. When they played _Strangers in the Night_, she looked over at Horatio and grinned.

"They're playing our song! What a shame there's no space to dance!"

He chuckled, and replied, "Maybe next time." A shiver ran down Frankie's back as she realised she would like to go out, just the two of them, again, before she reminded herself that she was not interested in him romantically. It seemed as if she had to do that a lot recently.

By the end of the night, Frankie was trying to hide her yawns, but was grinning widely. It had been an utterly enjoyable night, and it seemed as if Horatio felt the same. "Can I drive you home?" Ever the gentleman, she thought, as he held open the car door for her.

She had been amused to discover that Horatio actually had a passion for cars that he never displayed at work, and owned a brand new Mercedes SL 65 AMG, which Frankie secretly planned one day on stealing. It was long, low-slung and navy blue, and, she was assured, had one of the best engines in the world (apparently always excepting Ferraris). It did explain his utter confidence when driving the Hummer for work, as he handled the sporty, powerful roadster with the same panache.

She watched him lazily as he drove back to her condo. If she hadn't been privileged enough to have been told the truth about his childhood, she would have said that this confident, capable man never had a moments doubt in his life. He caught her study and grinned. "What?"

"I just never figured you for a petrol-head."

"A what?" he chuckled.

"Petrol-head. Please, you've never heard of the term? Okay, well, perhaps I watch too much TV, but that's what car programs, especially British car shows, call fellow enthusiasts." The perfect gentleman as always, he walked her to the door of her building. Frankie felt suddenly shy, and couldn't think why that should be. "I had a great time, thanks for coming," she said, aware her voice was suddenly not as firm as it should have been.

He seemed to have caught her mood of sudden nervousness. "Me too," he replied, looking in three different directions before meeting her gaze. She smiled uncertainly as he stepped closer and gave her a hug. This was purely platonic, she reassured herself, wondering why her heart was pounding so fast. She turned her head to drop a friendly kiss on his cheek, and met his mouth instead.

Horatio was kissing her, she thought wildly for a second, before all thought was driven from her mind. She closed her eyes, and gave herself up to enjoying the feelings that coursed through her. He kissed her hungrily, passionately, his hands holding her tight against him. She clung to his shoulders, grateful for the support; otherwise she was sure her knees would have given out. Time ceased to exist while he kissed her, everything ceased to exist but the feel of his body, hard against hers, his arms holding her tightly.

They broke apart, both breathing raggedly, but Frankie kept her hands on his shoulders, unwilling to break all contact with him. His eyes were burning with a passion so intense that it would have scared her, if she hadn't felt the same. For a moment, she saw the real Horatio, the man who cared so deeply about everything, but was too scarred to be confident to show it. She reached up to touch his cheek gently with her hand and smiled shakily.

"Do you want to come up? For coffee, perhaps?" she asked, pleading almost, not wanting to end the moment, this wonderful moment of being allowed to see the real him. It was too late, though, and she could almost see the barricades slamming back into place, shutting her out. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, the blue eyes were guarded, his emotions hidden away again. Frankie felt like crying.

"I'm sorry, Frankie, I shouldn't have done that. I hope I haven't compromised our friendship," he said, his voice as coldly professional as it had ever been. He walked away before she could think of a reply, leaving her bereft and as stunned as she had ever known.

* * *

Frankie was running on autopilot as she made herself a cup of hot chocolate and sat down to think through what had just happened. She touched her lips gently, unable to believe Horatio had kissed her. Her lips felt tender, kiss-swollen and, despite the way he had left, she felt as high as a kite, flying still from the glorious pleasure of his lips on hers. Who would have imagined that serious, upright Horatio Caine would kiss like that? Now that she had time to think about it, she also felt remarkably stupid. To have imagined that he was dull and indifferent, when she had seen him at work, when she had seen the fervour he brought to his job, and to have assumed that he was only passionate about that? Some psychologist she was.

Putting together some of the background details she knew about him, few and far between though they were, she thought she had the beginnings of true understanding. His father's actions, his mother's murder (she knew nothing about it, only that Horatio had found the body, at only 17 as well), his brother's death, and the few things he had let slip about his ex-wife all led to only one conclusion. He was passionate only about his job because it was the only safe thing to care about. To allow himself to care for someone, and to be cared for by them, had led only to pain and suffering in his life. It was no wonder he shut people out. It was a safety mechanism, a way of protecting himself from further heartache.

Despite that, he had let her in, if only for a minute or so. He had trusted her with the knowledge about his father, and then had let her see the real him. Frankie shivered as she remembered the emotion in his eyes, and longed to be allowed to really get to know him. Wished that he had taken up her invitation, wished that they were even now in bed together, wrapped in each other's arms.

Another shiver ran down her back as she thought that. If his kisses did that to her, God alone knew what making love to him would be like. And it would be making love, she realised, not sex. Yes, he was unbearably handsome, but she wanted more than a simply physical relationship with him. So much more than that, she mused.

This time, Horatio Caine had taken on an opponent who would not be defeated. This time he had met his match, she decided: he would let her in, or, God help her, she would die in the attempt.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, it really does make my day to get feedback. Here's the next few chapters, hope you like them!

* * *

Horatio managed to stay out of her way for the rest of the week. Frankie wasn't sure how he managed it, but he was always leaving the room as she came in, or he had to make an urgent phone call, or any one of a number of other excuses. The problem was she was as much to blame. When she did have a chance to talk to him one-on-one, she would find herself staring at him, drinking in every detail of his appearance, worrying if he looked tired, and wishing he would look at her again like he did that night. Calleigh walked up to her in a corridor, while she was watching Horatio talking to Eric in the trace lab. Frankie was deep in thought, admiring the way his blue shirt bought out the colour of his eyes, and didn't notice Calleigh's approach. Luckily for her, Calleigh was also a touch preoccupied.

"He's so good looking, isn't he?"

"What?" Frankie, startled, yelped. Then she followed Calleigh's line of sight and relaxed. "Oh, yeah, Eric's great. So you two are still going strong?"

Calleigh took her arm, and lead her down into the ballistics lab, a sure sign that some serious gossiping was about to occur. Frankie perched on the edge of the desk and waited. "He's taking me to his parents' anniversary dinner tomorrow night! I mean, I already know his mom, but he's taking me as his girlfriend!"

"That's great Cal. I'm so happy for you both, I really am." Frankie was genuinely happy for her friends, but Calleigh clearly noticed that something was not quite right.

"Who is he?"

"Who?"

"Whoever it is who's making you sad."

Frankie flushed and stammered, "No one, he's no one, I mean that, um, there isn't anyone." Calleigh gave her a disbelieving look. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Anyone I know?"

"Please Cal, I can't talk about it. He's … it's, it's an awkward situation. But I'm working on it, really I am." Just not very well, she added privately.

"I don't want to pry, that's not my style Frankie, but I'm here if you need to talk, even if it's just to sit through hours of moaning. I know how patient you and Alexx were with me, and I'll be only too glad to do the same for you."

"Thanks Calleigh, you're a good friend," Frankie said quietly, hugging the shorter woman tightly. She was so lucky to have friends like these in her life, she knew. She could trust them with anything, anything but this.

"I know. So is he good looking?" Frankie shot her an exasperated look. "What, I'm just naturally curious!"

Relenting slightly, Frankie nodded. "He's gorgeous. The best looking man I've ever met." She realised that was the truth. She would never tire of looking at Horatio. She sighed. "He doesn't want to get close to anyone though. It's going to take a lot of work to break through the barriers he's set up around himself."

"When are you seeing him again?"

Wasn't that the million dollar question? "I don't know. That's what I'm working on." Calleigh hugged her again, sympathy shining from her eyes.

"He'll come around Frankie, or he's not worth the worry."

"He's worth it, all right, that's the problem," she sighed as she left ballistics to head back to her own work.


	16. Chapter 16

Frankie didn't dare go around to Horatio's house again. He would never let her into his life if she forced the issue. But she did long for a moment alone with him. She got her chance the day after she told Calleigh about her troubles. She had lost track of time utterly, so immersed she was in her work. When she looked up from the report she was working on, she was surprised to see the lab was quiet, as the graveyard shift were only just beginning to filter through the doors. There was always an hour or so between shifts that left the lab silent, as people wandered in, often via Homicide, or went straight to a crime scene. Looking at her watch, she groaned in realisation she hadn't left her office in nearly four hours. Stretching her tired limbs, she stood to leave. As she made her way through the lab, she noticed the light was still on in Horatio's office. Obviously he was as obsessive about work as she was.

She paused outside the door, unsure whether this was the right thing to do. But she simply had to talk to him. She knocked on the door, and her breath stuck in her throat as she stepped inside. He didn't look away from the computer screen, and so she just stood in silence, watching him. He was tired, the fine lines around his eyes seeming deeper with exhaustion. Curiosity got the better of him, and he turned to see who had come in. His eyes widened as he saw her.

"Frankie? Is everything all right?" She looked tired, he thought, as though she had been sleeping recently. Frankie walked around his desk, so they were on the same side. He eyed her worriedly, but she ignored him and perched on the edge of his desk.

"No, Horatio, everything is not all right." She hadn't known what she was going to say when she walked in, but she did now. "You said you didn't want to have ruined our friendship, but you barely talk to me anymore, and you nearly always leave the room if I come in. So I want to know why."

He looked away, seeking a hiding place she thought. Unable to find one, his gaze returned to her, but he didn't look in her eyes, focusing instead on a point on her shoulder. "I just didn't want you to feel awkward. I really am sorry about my behaviour that night."

She touched his hand lightly. "I'm not." This time he did meet her eyes. Those incomparable sapphire eyes were confused, unsure. God help her, but she wanted to kiss him! "I'm not sorry that we kissed, Horatio."

"No?"

"No. But if you are, then we don't need to mention it again." She stood up and turned away, as if to leave, hoping he would stop her. He caught her hand, pulling her back towards him, pulling her into a tight embrace. Her arms went naturally around his waist, and she worried for a second about his leanness. She certainly rarely saw him eat. Then all logical thought went out of the window as he kissed her neck.

Feathering light kisses up her neck, he made his way along her jaw, before capturing her mouth with his. Unable to help herself, Frankie moaned in pleasure as his tongue slowly, seductively, explored her mouth, and slid her hands up his body, revelling in the hard muscle of his back, wishing she could touch his skin. She almost ripped his shirt in her haste to undo a couple of buttons, just enough to be able to slip her hands under the material. It was Horatio's turn to moan as her hands traced a light pattern over his heated flesh, tormenting him with the lightness of her touch. He was kissing her neck again, making her squirm with desire, aching with need. He slid his hands under her top, and stopped kissing her long enough to lift it over her head, letting it fall to the floor carelessly. Then she brought his mouth back to hers, while his hands roamed over her breasts, touching her gently through the lace of her bra. She moaned again, this time in shameless need.

They broke apart at the same moment, at another knock on the door, both fearing such a sudden discovery. Frankie hastily pulled her top on, while Horatio tried, and failed in her opinion, to look as though he hadn't been about to have sex on his desk. She turned away, unable to face anyone, sure that their deeds would be written plainly across her face.

It was the night shift supervisor, coming to ask if there were any ongoing cases he needed to know about. While Frankie liked Jim, she was in no mood to see him now, but she wasn't going to leave the room unless Horatio told her to. He managed to sound a lot more professional than she was sure she could have, and quickly got rid of the other man. Jim sounded a bit bemused, but not as though he suspected anything, and she heard the door click closed behind him.

Horatio came to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her back against him. She leaned willingly into him, resting her head back on his shoulder. "We can't do this here," he murmured and she shivered at the sheer sexiness of his voice. "Please, Frankie, I need you tonight. Come home with me."

She turned to look at him, and was struck by the open desire in his eyes. She was lost at that moment, she knew, and all she could do was nod in agreement. He grabbed his jacket, and linked arms with her as they walked through the lab. If anyone saw them, she didn't notice, and he didn't care. This probably wasn't the best plan, Frankie thought, but she didn't care. She needed him just as much as he needed her. She was drunk on desire, on her need for him, for his touch and his kisses. If this was a bad plan, she'd deal with it in the morning. Tonight was not a night for logic; it was a night for passion to reign. Logic could wait until the morning.

* * *

Frankie watched him sleep, running her hands through his soft red hair. The lines of stress and exhaustion disappeared when he slept, leaving him looking years younger. He was lying across her, pinning her to the bed with one arm, and she relished his weight on top of her. It had been the most glorious night of her life. Heaven only knew what persuaded his wife to let him get away. He had made love to her for hours, taking her to heaven again and again. They had coupled with a wild, frantic passion first, before he spent hours exploring every inch of her body, kissing and teasing her until she was begging for release. Then he had sweetly and gently taken her again, holding her as though she was made of the most delicate china and could break at the slightest provocation. She had never felt so cherished in her life. She snuggled deeper into his embrace and felt herself begin to drift off to sleep, safe and secure in his arms.

* * *

Horatio awoke as a bolt of sunlight struck his face. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he stared with awe at Frankie sleeping peacefully beside him. Gently brushing a strand of hair off her forehead, he watched her sleep with a sad smile. He dropped a kiss on her cheek, and slid out of the bed, heading for the shower. As the hot water washed over him, he closed his eyes, wondering what the hell he was doing. He had, like every other man in the MDPD, been captivated by Frankie from the first day, and like every other man, he had been deeply attracted to her.

While she was obviously very beautiful, he had been most taken by her clear grey eyes. She telegraphed her feelings clearly, and anyone who knew her a little could read her like a book. When she was in a good mood, the whole lab knew, and was filled with her laughter. When she was angry, everyone knew, and stayed out of her way. Her eyes had ensnared him from the start, more so than ever last night when they had darkened with desire to the colour of smoke, losing their clarity, but becoming even sexier than he could have imagined.

A sound made him turn around, and he smiled as Frankie stepped into the shower with him. He was fascinated by the strange expression on her face: it was as though she was fighting the urge to giggle at the same time as looking as attractive as possible. She stepped willingly into his arms, pulling his head to meet hers in a fiery kiss. Her skin felt unbearably soft against his, and he pushed his doubts and worries to the back of his mind, concentrating instead on giving the woman in front of him all the pleasure he could.


	17. Chapter 17

He drove her to her home in silence, and didn't speak still when she got back in the car, changed back into clean clothes for work. Frankie was anxious, terrified that she had ruined the fragile understanding that they had begun to develop. But she wouldn't have undone last night, or this morning, she thought with an internal shiver, remembering Horatio in the shower. Someone had to say something though, or this would get really awkward. It looked as though that someone would have to be her.

"Horatio? We, um, we don't have to mention this to anyone." She wasn't sure what response she wanted – perhaps an open declaration of love and the intention of shouting it from the rooftops – but a heartfelt sigh of relief was not high on her list.

"I think that's probably for the best," Horatio replied, his shoulders relaxing with the release of tension. Frankie couldn't help but be a little insulted, but tried to reassure herself that it was for the best. Sleeping with the boss and then telling everyone probably wasn't going to be a good plan. Still, he didn't have to agree so quickly. He said a swift goodbye, and then headed off to his office, abandoning her by the front desk. With a fake smile for Paula, Frankie decided there was only one course of action possible.

"Is Calleigh in yet? How about Alexx?" Desperate times call for reinforcements. In no time, she had assembled her team, down in the ballistics lab for maximum privacy.

"Frankie? Is this to do with what we were talking about the other day?" Calleigh's smile told her friends that she was desperate to talk about Eric, but she was willing to put that off while her advice was needed.

Alexx raised an eyebrow as Frankie nodded. "I think I might have made a big mistake. I slept with him last night."

Alexx held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. First, what's going on?"

Calleigh spoke before Frankie could. "Frankie's got a new guy, who she won't talk about much, and he's being awful to her."

"He's not!"

"Yes he is," Calleigh said, reminding Frankie once again that the Southern belle was a lot tougher than she looked. "He's not letting you get close to him, but he still wants you to be there for him. That's not fair. So tell us, how did you end up in bed with him?"

Frankie hung her head, and decided that an edited version of the truth would be best. "I went to see him, to talk to him, at his work, and we ended up kissing. Then we went back to his place."

"He was okay with you staying the night?" Frankie nodded, not wanting to talk too much about Horatio naked, even if she wasn't saying his name. "Well, that's always a good sign," Alexx said, putting her arm around her friend.

"Still, if he's not prepared to share his feelings with you, you have to be very careful Frankie," Calleigh warned. Then she giggled self-consciously. "Look at me, one month into a relationship and I'm suddenly an expert!" The three women laughed.

"There's only one question that matters," Alexx said. "Is he worth all the effort? If the answer's yes, then you have no choice but to stick it out, at least for a while. If he doesn't change, then you have a problem, but you have to give him a chance first."

"Is he worth it?" Calleigh asked softly. Frankie was ashamed to find she was crying as she nodded. Alexx hugged her tighter, and Calleigh joined in for a three-cornered hug. "Then go get the stupid idiot! I can't believe he wouldn't want you in his life, Frankie, you just have to convince him of that."

* * *

Refreshed and re-energised by her friends, Frankie held her head high through the rest of the day, and refused to show Horatio how unsure she was around him. He seemed distracted, but at least he had stopped avoiding her. It was enough to drive her crazy, though, being that close to him, and not being able to touch him. Her heart seemed to go into overdrive every time they were in the same room, although they never seemed to be alone. Eric was following Frankie around all day, and she was concerned to see he didn't seem as happy as Calleigh. Putting aside her own problems, she pulled him into the trace lab and sat him down.

"What's wrong?"

Eric hesitated and looked away, reminding her painfully of Horatio. "I'm scared, Frankie. I've never felt like this. The first thing I think of in the morning is Calleigh, and she's the last thing I think about at night. Every time someone tells me a joke, I try to remember it to tell her later. I can't get her out of my head. I've never felt like this," he finished, hanging his head.

"Eric, what's to be scared about? I don't understand."

"It's just that, I don't know Frankie, I've just always been able to walk away from a relationship, and it would kill me if I lost Calleigh."

"So don't lose her," she said softly. "Eric, tell her how you feel, although I'd edit out the scared part. She cares just as much about you as you do about her. How was everything at your parents' last night?"

The change in subject made him look up. "Great, sort of. Calleigh was Calleigh: bright, bubbly and everyone's favourite person. Mom took me aside and told me I should marry her quick, before she gets away."

Frankie rolled her eyes. That was what this was all about. "Eric, you don't have to do what your mother says. Calleigh is blissfully happy with how everything is now, so tell her how you feel. You two need to take things at your own pace, not at your mother's!"

Eric gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Frankie. She's my best friend and my girlfriend. How did I get so lucky?" He kissed her forehead, an affectionate, fraternal gesture. "So how about your love life? Any major gossip I should know about?"

Frankie looked uncomfortable. "Nothing I'm currently comfortable with sharing, Eric. Please," she added at his expression, "don't push me on this."

"Okay, but you let me know if I need to beat this guy up. No one upsets my friends," Eric said jokingly. Neither had noticed Horatio enter the room, and both were surprised when he spoke.

"Who's upset you Frankie?" Frankie had a feeling that answering 'you' wouldn't be the best plan, so just blushed and kept quiet.

Eric had no such scruples. "Some jerk she's been seeing." Apparently he didn't notice the shadow pass over Horatio's face, but Frankie did. He looked haunted for a moment, and she longed to comfort him, to reassure him that everything was all right. Eric shrugged and turned back to his work. "Like I said, babe, you let me know if I have to go see him. You're like a sister to me."

"Thanks Eric," she replied, touched by his concern. She didn't dare look at Horatio though, and left the room as quickly as she could.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a couple of days before she got to speak with Horatio for any length of time. A massive pile-up on one of the freeways had his team backed up for days trying to figure out who was to blame, while she was working with the graveyard shift to catch a double murderer. She was writing up her report, finally, and stretched, trying to work out the kinks in her back. She felt as though she had been crouched over her desk for days, rather than a few hours. A tentative knock at the door interrupted her train of thought.

Unexpectedly, it was Horatio who opened the door. He looked a little sheepish and hesitant, and she wondered what this would be about. He hadn't exactly avoided her, but then again he hadn't sought out her company. He closed the door behind him, shutting out the rest of the lab.

"Jim told me how hard you'd been working, so I thought I'd bring some sustenance. We can't have you dropping dead on us, can we?" he said, eliciting a much needed smile from Frankie. Producing a bag that proclaimed itself to be from the 'New Emperor Takeaway', he handed her a carton of something that smelled divine. "Your favourite," he explained, "chicken in black bean sauce. See, I do listen sometimes."

She nodded, accepting the food gratefully. He handed her some chopsticks, and she tucked in. "Did you get anything for you?"

He raised an eyebrow ironically. "I never manage to go to this place without getting something for myself. I'm remarkably selfish like that. Mongolian lamb," he said reverently, producing another carton and starting to eat. Frankie, hungrier than she had realised, finished hers quickly, and Horatio clearly shared her sentiments, as he was not far behind. He seemed unwilling to just leave though. She seized the moment.

"How have you been?"

He flinched slightly as he heard the implied rebuke. "It's been really busy, Frankie, I've been snowed under with work." He fiddled with a pen on the desk. "I didn't mean to leave it so long to talk to you."

"So talk."

"I don't know what to say." His surprisingly honest admission made her look up. His blue eyes were still as guarded as ever, and she despaired of being allowed to care. "This is a very awkward situation. We still have to work with each other."

"Eric and Calleigh manage, and you don't seem to mind them seeing each other." Frankie knew she wasn't making this easy for him, but she had been on edge for days now.

"It's different for them."

"Why?"

He sighed and stood up. "It just is, Frankie." He turned to go, but she got to the door before he did, darting past him with a speed borne of desperation. He looked at her tiredly, not wanting an argument.

Stepping in close to him, she slid her arms around his waist. "Tell me you don't want me, and I will never mention this again Horatio. All you need to do is say that you don't want me, and I promise, my lips will be forever sealed." It was a risk, she knew, but at least it would be some sort of resolution. Not knowing was driving her mad.

He closed his eyes, but did not pull away from her. Instead he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. "You know I can't say that. Not with any pretence of telling the truth anyway."

"Then stop fighting me!" she said, her voice muffled slightly, as she refused to lift her head from his shoulder. "Just let me in a little, Horatio, that's all I ask." He leaned back, and tipped her head up, her mouth already parted in anticipation of his kiss. Giving in to the temptation before him, wondering what the hell had gotten into him lately, Horatio bowed his head to kiss her. Frankie wanted to weep from the kaleidoscope of emotions that ran through her. Instead, she kissed him back fervently, wishing his touch didn't have the effect of suspending all rational thought.

Horatio stepped back before things could get too out of hand again, and Frankie felt a stab of shame that such common sense hadn't occurred to her. When he was touching her, she cared about nothing else. Like a drug addict, she thought painfully, living for the next high. And like a drug addict, she had to run the risk of self-destruction every once in a while.

Unable to look at him, not wanting to see his emotions hidden away when hers were so clearly on display, she studied the floor instead. "Can I come home with you tonight?" Her voice was quiet, prayerful. She wasn't sure which answer would be best for her.

"I can't think of anything I want more," he replied softly. Still, even as he walked out with her, she couldn't look at him. The rejection of not being allowed in was almost as painful as the thought of going home alone.


	19. Chapter 19

Frankie lay contentedly in Horatio's arms, and felt like purring. His strong arms were around her, her back leaning against his warm chest, and she could feel his breath tickling her ear. She wondered if he were still awake, he had been quiet for so long. Once again, this was not a time for logical reasoning – that could wait. For now, she simply wanted to enjoy the feelings that his embrace created.

Horatio wasn't asleep, but rather doing exactly the same as her, just enjoying the silence that came from the peace of being with her. Her skin reminded him of satin, except that satin had never felt so soft and smooth in his experience. Slowly, gently, he rubbed his thumb back and forth across her stomach, delighting in every sensation. Frankie leaned her head backed, unconsciously arching her back, urging his hand to roam lower and moaned in delight when he obeyed her unspoken request. His fingers skilfully played over every nerve, making her squirm and whimper with need, before he gave in to his own growing desire and made love to her again.

In the afterglow of their mutual pleasure, he ran his fingers through the silken strands of blonde hair that framed her face and kissed her tenderly. Her grey eyes were foggy with contentment and met his gaze without hesitating. She was so beautiful, he thought, committing every feature to memory.

"Francesca," he said slowly, savouring every syllable. His velvet voice made sent shivers down her back as she watched his face. His eyes weren't as veiled as normal, but he was still far from the openness he had shown her when they first kissed. "You have the loveliest name."

She laughed softly. "I've never liked it. But then, I've never met anyone who liked their name. I bet you hate yours."

He gave her his quirky smile. The one that had the power to reduce her to a puddle on the floor. "Guilty as charged. But yours is lovely. Francesca, Chessie, Francesca Nelson. Lovely," he repeated. She licked her lips, unaware that the action sent a wave of desire through him, and smiled. Chessie. No one had ever called her that before.

"Between us, we make one whole British hero," she said. "Horatio Nelson. I have to ask, who were you named after? Or did your mom simply like the name?"

Horatio instantly looked less comfortable. Frankie didn't look away though. This wasn't even a big question, and she would get an answer. In the end, he answered her. "Horatio Alger, while Ray was named after Raymond Chandler. Mom loved to read." Frankie smiled encouragingly, trying to show him that memories need not always be painful.

"Do you? Love to read, I mean," she added at his confused expression.

"When I have the time," he replied lightly. On a roll, Frankie decided to ask a more personal question.

"Do you play the piano?"

"Hmm. A little."

"Would you play for me?"

Horatio moved off her, leaning on his side next to her instead. Although it was a natural enough movement, Frankie sensed this was his way of creating some space between them. He didn't meet her eyes as he replied, "I don't play in front of anyone."

Keeping her tone light and playful, she ran a finger down his chest as she spoke. "I had hoped I wasn't just anyone."

"I don't play in front of anyone." It was the tone as much as the words that enraged her. The flat finality that said this was not up for negotiation. No matter what she did, he was never going to open up to her. Anger and hurt coursed through her, and she stood up, pulling on her clothes as she found them. "Where are you going Chessie?"

It was the use of that name that really pushed her over the top. It hinted at a private knowledge between only them, when he would never share anything with her. She turned and glared at him. "I'm going home. I don't think I want to stay here anymore."

"Come on, what do you mean?" Horatio's tone showed he had no idea what she was thinking. Well, that makes two of us, she thought angrily.

"I'm good enough for your bed, but not your life, that's what I mean!"

That hurt him, and he blinked a couple of times before he spoke. "Is this because I won't play the piano for you?"

"No, Horatio! This is because you want me sometimes, but you won't let me know anything about you! You hide behind your bloody intelligence, and your bloody professionalism, and keep me at arms length, except when you want to screw me!" She was crying with rage now, her eyes glowing with fire.

He sat bolt upright, anger beginning to spark in his eyes. "As I remember Frankie, you were the one who asked to come home with me tonight."

"Only because I can't think straight when you're near me!"

"So this is my fault?" Horatio was getting really angry now, an icy fury blazing in his eyes. "You in my bed – that's all my fault?"

"Yes!" she snapped, pulling on her last piece of clothing. "Now, I left my car at CSI, so I will be taking the Hummer to get home. I don't care how you plan on getting into work tomorrow. I think you've made it perfectly plain that nothing you do is any of my business."

"Hey!" Horatio leapt out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans as he did so. He caught up with her in the hall, and tried to snatch the keys back from her. "You shouldn't drive in this state." He would have said more, except that Frankie's temper finally bubbled over and she hit him hard across the face.

"Don't you dare pretend to be concerned for me!" she hissed. "Stay away from me Horatio, just stay away!" He let her go without further comment, stunned into silence by the vitriol in her voice. Frankie drove back to her condo, fulminating all the way about the iniquity and stupidity of all men, and managed to get inside her bedroom before she collapsed, sobs wracking her whole body.


	20. Chapter 20

Alexx was horrified to see Frankie's eyes the next morning. They were rimmed in red, and it was clear she had been crying most of the night. The coroner immediately pushed a hot cup of coffee into her friend's hands and led her into a quiet room.

"Sugar, what's happened?"

"Lex, please, I can't talk about this. Let's just say that I don't think this new relationship of mine is going to work out." Frankie smiled weakly at her friend, hoping to dispel her fears. "Really, Alexx, I'll be fine. I just need a few days and a lot of ice cream, and I'll be fine." She gave Alexx a one-armed hug and headed off to her office, leaving a very thoughtful ME behind.

Frankie was approaching her six months anniversary of working in Miami, and her first court date was coming up. It was from the first case she had worked on, a paedophile that raped and murdered young boys. Calleigh and Horatio had been the main CSIs on the case, and Calleigh had been called to testify on behalf of the lab as well. Although Frankie had given evidence many times in court before, this would be her first performance in Miami, and she was a little nervous. At least she would be with a friend, she thought. There would be no moral support if Horatio had been the one who had to testify with her.

She had dreaded seeing him the next day, but he had acted as though nothing had happened, treating her with the same polite concern he normally did. Only his eyes betrayed him. It was ironic, she thought sourly, that she had longed to be allowed to see some real emotion from him, and now she was, except that emotion was anger and humiliation. In other words, not exactly what she had been hoping for. But he remained the perfect gentleman around her, and she doubted whether anyone else could spot the occasional coldness in his tone.

At least she had not ruined their ability to work together. She had tried to apologise once for hitting him, but he had cut her off, ignoring her hesitant 'sorry' before telling her not to mention it ever again. The budding friendship that they had been cultivating was dead and buried though, and he now always avoided any social event if he knew she would be there.

* * *

Horatio was certain that no one would notice his occasional coldness towards Frankie, and so they would be safe from the inevitable gossip. However much he resented her right now, he would not want anyone talking about her behind her back. He was sure that no one had a clue about what had occurred between them, but he had reckoned without the considerable deductive powers of Alexx Woods. She cornered him in his office on the first day of Frankie's testimony over at the court house. 

"Hey Alexx, what can I do for you?"

"Sit down," Alexx, said, her tone brooking no argument. It was the tone she used to get through to her children when they were playing up, and it was as chilly as he had ever heard. To her surprise, he sat down without a word. "Now, I want the truth, Horatio, and don't think you're leaving this office until I get it."

"The truth about what?" he asked weakly.

"Frankie. I want to know what you said to make her cry, and why you won't apologise to her."

Horatio raised his eyebrows in astonishment. He had thought Frankie had kept their relationship quiet. Clearly he gave her too much credit. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't you play innocent with me Horatio! The DA may fall for that butter-wouldn't-melt look, but I know you better! And don't you go blaming Frankie, either. She hasn't said a word about you to anyone, but I know what's going on, and you are going to explain yourself Horatio Caine." Alexx was really fuming, he realised.

"Why are you assuming whatever happened between us is my fault?"

"Hah! Men, always trying to blame someone else! Listen sugar," Alexx said taking a deep breath and calming down slightly, "I don't know exactly what happened, but I know neither of you is happy about it. Tell me what happened, and I'll do my best to help."

He smiled sadly. "There's nothing to be helped Alexx. Frankie and I were, um, involved for a short time, but it didn't work out. That's it."

Alexx snorted derisively. "Yeah, that's it. That's why Frankie looks as though she hasn't slept in a fortnight, and her eyes are almost permanently red from crying, and you're snappier than you've ever been. Sure, of course, you're both over it. Nothing more to say," she said, snorting again.

Horatio looked away. Frankie _was _looking exhausted recently. He'd noticed, of course, but had not wanted to say anything. He hadn't realised she'd been crying though. The thought of her in tears because of him was surprisingly painful. He had never meant to upset her. "I don't know what to do Alexx," he admitted quietly. "She wants more than I can ever give her."

"What does she want?" Now that he was talking to her, Alexx had lost the last vestiges of temper, and was speaking just as quietly as him.

"Everything."

"She wants to be allowed to get to know you properly," Alexx corrected him gently. He jerked around to meet her gaze. "She never told us your name, but she always complained that her lover never let her in, that he always shut her out when it came to his feelings. All she wants to do is be allowed to care for you honey."

"I don't know if I can give her that," he whispered, closing his eyes and burying his head in his hands.

Alexx watched him in silent sympathy for a moment. Of all their friends, she was probably closest to him, and knew the most about his background. There were things he would never discuss, even with her. His father was one of those things, as was his ex-wife. An intensely private man, she thought, but that isn't always a good thing. He needed to open up to someone.

"Do you know what else she told Calleigh and me about you?" He looked up, hesitant but curious. "I asked if this man was worth all the heartache she was putting herself through. Frankie started crying as she told us how much she cared, and how much she would go through for him. Calleigh told her that he would be mad to let her get away, and I agreed, then and now. She cares a great deal about you Horatio. Don't throw that away." The coroner stood up to go then.

"Thank you Alexx."

"Your secret is safe with me, sugar. Don't throw this chance away Horatio." She smiled and shook her head as she left, leaving him to his thoughts. Did Frankie still care for him? Horatio hardly dared to hope for that, after everything that had happened. He couldn't think why she still would care, not after how he had treated her. He shook his head: Frankie deserved better than he could ever give her. She'd realise that in time.


	21. Chapter 21

Frankie was on the stand for two days, and soon recovered her poise from her initial nerves. As she was the last witness to be called, she decided to sit through the closing statements as well. The prosecutor made a great deal of her evidence, repeating her conclusions that the defendant was a dangerous man whose crimes would only escalate in violence. She glanced over at the defendant's family, watching from the gallery, and was shaken by the ferocity in the faces of his brothers.

They were both glaring at her as the prosecutor spoke, obviously blaming her. She forced herself not to look away from them, not wanting to show her fear. Irrationally, she wished Horatio was sitting next to her. Whatever his faults, and to her mind at the moment they were many, he always had the ability to make her feel safe. Horatio would never let anything happen to her, she was certain. And so she sat there, wishing he was with her, wishing she had some of his courage.

The jury were back within two hours to deliver the verdict, and Frankie was relieved to see Calleigh slide in beside her. "Hey you, heard the jury were back," Calleigh whispered, squeezing Frankie's hand. She was deeply worried for her friend, Frankie hadn't been sleeping or eating properly since whoever it was had broken her heart. Calleigh internally once again promised to make the bastard pay, once she found out who he was.

"Always a good sign when they come back this early," Frankie replied. And she was right; it had been a good sign. The jury had unanimously returned a verdict of guilty on all counts. Calleigh and Frankie hugged each other in victory and slipped out of the court room before the main rush. They were standing in the brilliant sunshine, congratulating each other on a job well done when the defendant's brothers came out of the court house.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch whose lies put Enrique away," the taller one snarled. Calleigh edged closer to Frankie and narrowed her eyes as though targeting the man through pistol sights.

"We just did our job," the ballistics expert said, hoping that they would get the message it was a team effort, not simply Frankie.

The brothers smirked at her. "Sure, blondie, whatever you say. You," he said, turning to face Frankie directly. She met his eyes without showing her fear. "You are going to pay for this. My little brother is a good man, and you are going to suffer for what you've done to him."

"Your brother is an evil monster who raped and murdered three young boys," Frankie snapped, fear making her voice sharp. "He got exactly what he deserved."

"And so will you," he replied angrily. "Come on Jose, let's leave these bitches alone. For now." They wandered off, and Calleigh turned to face Frankie, frowning with worry.

"I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it, but it might be an idea to just be extra careful for the next few days," she warned her friend. Frankie just laughed it off, shrugging her shoulders carelessly, not wanting to betray her cowardice.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N; Be warned, at the end of this chapter is my first attempt at a cliffhanger! Hope you are filled with suspense!

* * *

The women made their way back to the crime lab and found the rest of the team looking at the latest crime scene photos. Horatio looked up instantly as they came in.

"How did it go?"

"Guilty on all counts," Frankie replied shortly.

Horatio nodded, satisfied with justice done. "Good work."

Calleigh hit Frankie gently on the shoulder and gave a theatrical sigh when the profiler shook her head. "Horatio, Enrique Fuentes' brothers threatened Frankie. I think we should keep an eye on them for a while."

Horatio's eyes narrowed. "Weren't you going to mention this Frankie?"

Eric had moved to give Frankie a reassuring hug. She rolled her eyes at Horatio's tone. "It's nothing. They were just venting. I was the nearest target."

"Still, it might be an idea to be careful for a while," Eric ventured. "Do you want to stay over at mine for a day or two?"

"Thanks Eric, but it's really not necessary," Frankie smiled.

Horatio caught up with her later in the day. "Frankie, can I have a quick word?" At her deliberately blank expression, he sighed. "Look, I know you aren't worried about the Fuentes brothers, but I'd appreciate it if you let me drive you home tonight. Just to see you in the door. I just want to make sure you're all right."

Frankie studied him intently for a long moment. His eyes showed their usual compassion for a friend in danger, nothing more. She shook her head in despair at her own optimism. "I'll be fine Horatio. I thought I made it clear: stay away from me. I'll be a lot better by myself that I would be with you." She walked off without looking back.

* * *

Frankie felt exceptionally paranoid for the rest of the week, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. She was followed home from work a couple of times, but that was by a silver Hummer, and she thought she did very well not to throw something at the man. Honestly, she wasn't allowed to care for him, but Horatio expected her to accept his help? His arrogance irritated the hell out of her. Still, there was no sign of the Fuentes brothers and she dismissed them from her mind. 

She was outside CSI, chatting to Ryan and Calleigh at the end of another long day. They were debating whether to go out for a drink together, and Frankie knew Calleigh was becoming very anxious about her. She simply didn't feel like socialising much these days.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to call it a night." She walked away from them, heading across to the car park when a squeal of tires made her look around. A black motorbike had come out of nowhere, with two men on it. The one on the back pulled something out of his pocket, and then she heard distinctive sound of automatic gunfire. A burning pain sliced through her stomach, and she fell to the ground, Calleigh's scream echoing in her ears.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: OK,didn't want to leave Frankie bleeding on the ground fortoo long, so thought I'd better update quickly. Will get a littledark here, but don't worry, I won't make Horatio suffer too much.

* * *

Horatio had been inside, collecting some messages from the front desk when the sound of gunfire ripped through the air. Drawing his own gun, he ran outside, followed by most of the MDPD. The scene before him was out of a nightmare. Frankie lay on the ground, blood everywhere. Calleigh was kneeling next to her, trying to stem the bleeding, while Ryan was screaming into his cell for rescue. Horatio sprinted to Frankie, praying to whichever god was listening not to take her from him.

Falling to his knees beside her, he exchanged terrified looks with Calleigh. "They just came out of nowhere, Horatio, I swear, I didn't see them!"

Frankie was just about conscious, although she thought she saw an angel that had come to take her away. The sun was directly behind Horatio, and turned his hair into a fiery halo. She smiled faintly. "Horatio?" Her voice was trembling badly.

He stroked her hair gently. "It's okay, sweetheart, I'm here. Everything's going to be okay."

Her hand reached up to grip his shirt tightly. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. I'm right here." He chanced a look down at her abdomen, cursing silently when he saw the damage. She gasped raggedly in agony. "Stay with me, Chessie, stay with me." He was pleading, praying for a way out of this hell, and didn't notice Calleigh's head jerk up in shock.

Frankie smiled, a twisted imitation of her usual grin. "I like it when you call me that." He almost wept then and there.

"Everything's going to be okay, Chessie sweetheart. I just need you to stay with me a little longer. The ambulance is on its way, darling, just hang in there." The ambulance pulled up then, shoving him and Calleigh roughly out of the way as they set to work. They loaded Frankie quickly on to a stretcher and into the ambulance. "Go with her, Cal. She needs someone there."

Calleigh opened her mouth to object, to point out that it was probably Horatio that Frankie needed, but shut it again when she saw the expression on his face. She leapt into the ambulance as it took off, sirens wailing, leaving the car park suddenly empty.

Alexx and Eric rushed out, and found Ryan shaking badly. Horatio had his sunglasses on, and was studying the ground intently. Eric turned to an ashen Ryan. "What happened?"

"These two guys on a motorbike came out of nowhere and shot Frankie. Cal's gone with her to the hospital. It all happened so fast," Ryan stammered. Frankie had been closer to the others on the team, but she was one of the few people who always had a kind word and time for the young CSI.

"Eric." Horatio's calm voice caught their attention. "We have a crime scene to process. There's some tread left here, and casings over there. I want everything bagged and tagged. There is no other crime scene in Miami today." His voice was as calm as ever, but Alexx thought she saw his hands shaking slightly. He caught her look, and placed his hands on his hips, quelling any trembling. His eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, but there was no doubting the determination in his voice.

"We are going to find those responsible and make them pay for this. There will be no escape." He turned to her with a softer expression. "Alexx, I know you'll want to go to the hospital. Go, I'll make sure that your shift gets covered. And Alexx, could you call me with an update on her condition?"

"You're not coming to the hospital?" Alexx asked incredulously.

"Not while these people are out there."


	24. Chapter 24

Horatio swallowed to try to control his feelings of nausea, but it wasn't helping much. He closed his eyes, and leaned against the bathroom wall. Why did everyone he cared about have to be taken from him like this? He had scrubbed his hands ten times now, and still thought he could see traces of her blood there. He was exhausted – it had been seventeen hours since the shooting, but he couldn't go home.

Alexx had rung him twice, once to let him know Frankie was being rushed into emergency surgery and again four hours later to tell him she had pulled through, losing a kidney along the way. She was in intensive care, being kept heavily sedated to aid the healing process.

He had ordered Eric and Ryan to go home to get some rest, but there would be no rest for him until he knew they had the people responsible. He suspected Eric would be going to the hospital, despite his orders to get some sleep, and hoped he would come in tomorrow with some good news.

Sighing, he washed his hands again and headed back to the trace lab, hoping for a hit on the tire treads. He was certain that the Fuentes brothers were behind the attack, but they had disappeared along with their bike and gun. Guards were outside Frankie's room, heavily armed and under specific orders to shoot anyone they thought looked suspicious. Horatio was beyond caring about rules now; he just wanted to make sure this wouldn't happen again.

This was all his fault. He should have been more insistent about her taking this threat seriously. He should never have left her alone for a second. He winced as he remembered her words: 'stay away from me'. He should have been there for her. From the moment he met her, he should have always been there for her. His Chessie. Except that she wasn't his, he had ruined any chance they had together by his stubbornness.

The machine beeped unexpectedly. They had a hit on the tire tread. Well, Horatio thought tiredly, it was a start.

* * *

Alexx and Calleigh had spent much of that long night's vigil comparing stories. Calleigh was all for hitting Horatio repeatedly with something heavy, but Alexx managed to calm her down. Still, the ballistics expert was fuming when she went into CSI the next day. She fully intended on yelling at Horatio for breaking her friend's heart like that, but when she saw him, her words died in her throat. 

Horatio looked like he had aged ten years in a day. Still in the same clothes as yesterday, it was clear he hadn't been home. Calleigh had always thought of Horatio as the strongest person she had ever met, but she had never seen anyone look as vulnerable as he did, standing with his attention fixed on the crime scene photos.His sharp intellect was still working though, and she didn't have the heart to tell him to go home. Lord knows, they would catch the perps far quicker with Horatio on the case.

Eric and Ryan joined her and they walked in together. Horatio didn't look around.

"Calleigh, run the bullets that they pulled out of Frankie please. Eric, we got a hit on the tire tread: it's from a Ducati 350, brand new. Take Ryan and go to every dealer in Miami. I want to know where and when the Fuentes brothers bought their bike, and anything else you can find." His hyper-focused voice scared them with its intensity.

"What are you going to do H?"

"I am going to talk to everyone that the Fuentes brothers knew, and then I'm going to find the scum that hurt her." The too-controlled fury in his voice worried the hell out Calleigh and she shared a worried look with Eric. Horatio swept out of the room, the picture of determination.

"I hope someone else finds them before he does," Ryan murmured. "Otherwise we might have another crime scene to process."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: The stress of it all may be getting to Horatio just a tiny bit in this chapter. Hope you like it. As always, please read and review!

* * *

The concerted effort of almost every officer on the force soon brought its reward. The Fuentes brothers were tracked down and arrested, and were soon on their way back to CSI. Luckily for Jorge and Jose Fuentes, Horatio had not been in the arresting party, but had stayed at the lab to run a few more tests. SWAT had been called in, and Jose had been foolish enough to fight back, and so would be booked and then taken to hospital for treating his dislocated shoulder.

As Jorge watched his brother being taken away, he refused to allow any nervousness in. No cop had ever scared him, and no cop ever would, of that he was sure. He was walked through to an interview room by Tripp and Eric, and Jorge fought the urge to laugh at the grim expressions on their faces. They were trying to scare him, but it wouldn't work. They paused for a moment outside the interview room as a redheaded cop came up to them. Jorge curled his lip in contempt for the whole process, although he was perplexed by Tripp's response to the newest arrival. The big detective tightened his grip on Jorge's arm, while the other man went to stand in front of the criminal, as though Jorge needed protection. From a cop? It nearly made him laugh.

"Is this the shooter?" The redhead had a soft, quiet voice, but the authority in it got through to Jorge and he looked at the redhead with renewed interest.

Tripp shrugged his shoulders. "We're not sure. It could be him or his brother."

"It was me." Jorge didn't care about jail, but he did care about getting the credit for being a cop-killer.

The redhead stepped in very close, but his voice was still deadly calm. "I suggest that the next time you want to hurt Francesca Nelson, you go through me first. Is that clear?"

Jorge looked the redhead up and down contemptuously. He was a little taller than Jorge, but not as broad and about fifteen years older. Nothing to worry about there then. "She had it coming," he sneered.

Before he could blink, he was torn from the grip of the big detective, and thrust up against the wall by the redhead, his hands gripping the jacket Jorge was wearing. It was only when the Latino tried to move that he realised he was being held about six inches off the ground without any apparent effort. Jorge took one look into the blue eyes that were so near his own, and was struck dumb with sudden terror. The redhead had the coldest eyes he had ever seen: not the heated anger of the bar-room brawler, but the deadly cold of the hardened killer. Jorge stared into his captor's eyes, and it was like looking into an open grave.

"H." Eric spoke softly, not wanting to alert any more people about this. Enough heads were already sticking out of doors, watching the tableau.

"Is that clear?" The redhead, H, never took his eyes from Jorge's.

"Come on, man, let him go." The big detective who had arrested him sounded almost as scared as Jorge felt.

"I said, is that clear?"

Jorge found his voice. "Yes, sir, very clear sir!" The redhead let him go so suddenly that Jorge fell to the ground.

"Get him out of my sight, Frank." Jorge very willingly went wherever they wanted to take him, just as long as that man was nowhere near him ever again. He had never been so frightened in his life.

Horatio walked off, anger and adrenaline still bubbling within him. Eric looked around, at the lab techs that had watched the scene with trepidation and exhaled deeply. He had thought H was about to kill the man. "This didn't happen," he said clearly and everyone suddenly remembered that they had work to do, disappearing back into their labs. Eric hoped they had got the message.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Just as a quick note: my medical knowledge comes onlyfrom endless episodes of _ER _and _House_, so don't be surprised if none of this is medically accurate. I'm making it up as I go along.

* * *

Horatio drove to the Dade Memorial hospital, adrenaline from his encounter with Jorge still coursing through him. Never, in his entire life, had he been so enraged. If he hadn't been watched by most of the crime lab, he could have torn the man apart with his bare hands. Parking the Hummer, he sat for a moment, trying to control his breathing. Slowly, he regained some semblance of control over himself and wondered what he was going to say to her. Frankie. He had been so stupid. Could she ever forgive him? He wasn't sure he could bear it if she didn't. 

She was still in intensive care, although Alexx had rung him earlier to reassure him that she was doing fine, and had woken up for a few minutes. He made his way towards ICU and was pleased to see that the guards were still at their station outside ICU. He nodded to them as he went in. They had snapped to attention as he approached, and he made a mental note to tell them to stand down later on. They had the culprits now.

Alexx was talking to a doctor outside a room he presumed to be Frankie's. She smiled at him as he came closer, before enfolding him in a firm hug. Unable to relax, he held her only briefly.

"Is she all right?" he half-whispered, scared to death that she wouldn't be.

The doctor looked at him askance. "And just who are you?"

"Lieutenant Caine. I, um, I'm a friend." He didn't know how else to describe himself.

"You're also the man responsible for turning ICU into a siege." The doctor harrumphed indignantly. "Our patients and relatives have enough to worry about without armed guards demanding identification."

Horatio felt his temper rise again. "That was for the protection of one of your patients. The guards can be stood down now, though, as we have caught those responsible for putting Frankie in here in the first place." Alexx heaved a sigh of heartfelt relief while the doctor looked shamefaced.

"I'm, um, well, congratulations. I'll get on with my rounds now."

"Is she all right?" He repeated his original question to Alexx once the doctor had disappeared.

"Go in and see for yourself sugar."

He opened the door and slid inside. She was asleep, and he stifled a gasp as he took in how pale she was. He had gotten so used to seeing her with a Florida tan, her honey blonde hair making her look totally golden, that he was horrified to see her as white as the sheets she was lying on. Someone had picked up some clothes for her, as she wasn't in a hospital gown, but in soft pink pyjamas. She looked about twelve. Various monitors and IVs were attached to her, making her look even more vulnerable. Pulling up a chair, he sat down next to her, and took her hand in his. So cold, he thought, her hands were so cold. He brought her hand gently up to his lips and kissed her fingers, before settling back in his chair, preparing for a long wait.

Alexx watched through the door, a sad smile on her face. What a pair, she thought fondly. It was difficult to tell which of them was paler. She only hoped they could work through everything, preferably before Eric or Calleigh decided to murder Horatio for upsetting Frankie. She took up a guard station outside the door, knowing Horatio needed privacy.

She was still there a couple of hours later, having only let the nurses checking on Frankie's condition disturb Horatio's vigil, when Eric came to check on the patient. "How is she Alexx?"

"She's doing okay, according to the nurses."

"Has she woken up again?"

"No, but that's for the best. Her body needs all the rest it can get."

Eric noticed Horatio sitting, his head bowed as if in prayer. "Did he tell you we got the Fuentes brothers?" When Alexx only nodded, Eric laughed quietly. "So he didn't mention his little chat with Jorge Fuentes, the shooter?" He quickly filled Alexx in, and she shook her head in despair.

"Sometimes that man drives me crazy. He'll get himself fired one of these days."

Eric laughed again. "I don't know about that, but Jorge couldn't confess quickly enough, just as long as we promised never to let Horatio get near him again. Scared that little creep half to death, and he barely laid a hand on him. Sometimes I think we should just let him loose on the bad guys. They wouldn't know what hit them."

He looked through the door again. The look in Horatio's eyes as he held Jorge Fuentes had scared Eric; he wasn't surprised that Fuentes had been terrified. He shuddered. "I thought he was going to kill him Alexx. I've never seen Horatio that close to the edge. Do you think one of us should be in there with him?"

"They have things they need to work out, just the two of them. Besides, Horatio would cut off his own wrist before he raised a hand to a woman." Eric smiled ruefully, and joined Alexx in her guard.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I know some people think Horatio should be made to suffer (he _was_ a bit of a jerk), but I can't help myself sometimes. I like happy endings, and everyone being happy. So, he will be grovelling in his apology, but Frankie isn't about to let him go. After all, who would want to make Horatio upset? The man's had it tough enough as it is. Plus, he's got a cute smile. I like his smile. We don't see it enough. Take note, Ann Donahue.

* * *

Horatio lost count of how long he sat there, just watching her breathe. According to a long procession of nurses, her vitals were getting stronger all the time, and she was a very lucky woman. Horatio disagreed. Lucky would mean she wasn't here in the first place. Lucky would mean she wasn't involved with someone as difficult and stubborn as him. When he did look up, he was surprised to see that it was dark outside. Another nurse came in, and made some notes on Frankie's chart.

"You really shouldn't still be here you know," she said conversationally. "Visiting hours were over hours ago. Your friends out there wouldn't let the doctors throw you out though." Horatio nodded, surprised. He hadn't realised Alexx or anyone else was still here. Gratitude to the ME flowed through him, she understood him better than anyone else. Except perhaps Frankie, he thought sadly, turning back to watch her sleep again.

The nurse left the room quietly, not wanting to disturb him further. She shook her head in wonder as she went on with her rounds. Eric was sitting outside Frankie's room, his head against the wall, deeply asleep while Calleigh's head was in his lap, as she slept. Alexx had left them to stand guard while she went home to her family for a few hours.

Horatio knew he was tired, but he was far from sleep. He had never felt so awake, remembering every moment he had spent with Frankie, running through every conversation in his mind. Replaying that argument again and again. He had long since come to the conclusion that he had been totally in the wrong. If only she would wake up, so he could tell her that, so he could beg forgiveness.

Horatio had given up on religion a long time ago, just after his mother's murder, but he turned back to it now. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head in prayer. It had been so long, he wasn't sure he remembered the words. They came naturally enough once he started. "Oh God, please, just let her be all right. Don't take her away from me, please God. I need her, I need her so much. I'll make everything all right, I'll do whatever it takes, just don't take her away. Let her be all right. Even if she doesn't want me anymore, just let her be all right. I'll even start going to church again! Please, God, just let her be all right!" His hands were resting on her bed, clasped together, and to his amazement he felt someone place their hand very gently on top of his.

He looked up into the beautiful grey eyes he remembered so well, darkened with pain though they were. Frankie stared at him in silence before a slow smile spread across her face. She reached up to touch his cheek gently, and he leaned into the touch wonderingly, hoping he wasn't dreaming. He turned his head to kiss her palm, before taking her hand in both of his. Neither spoke, both content just to look at the other, to reassure themselves of the other's presence.

It was Frankie who eventually broke the silence. "How long have you been here?"

"I'm not sure. Since this afternoon," he said, checking his watch. He blinked in surprise. "Nearly ten hours now."

"You must be exhausted."

"Don't worry about me; you're the one who was shot." He kissed her fingertips again. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just got shot," she replied with a hint of her old humour. She turned serious again. "Did you get them?"

"Yes, both of them. They'll never hurt you again. No one will," he promised.

"Why didn't you come to the hospital with me?" she asked softly, fearing an evasive answer as usual.

"It was my fault Chessie. I should have been protecting you. I didn't feel I could face you until I'd put that right. Or at least," he amended, "started to put it right by catching those responsible." Frankie stared at him in open disbelief at his honesty. This was exactly the sort of thing that usually made him withdraw from her. His eyes met hers, without any barriers, and she saw the agony that the last few days had cost him. Something had changed, but she didn't dare to hope just yet. Despite her best efforts, she felt her eyelids grow heavy again.

Horatio, of course, noticed instantly. "It's all right, Chessie, I'll still be here when you wake up. Go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere this time." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"I will if you will," she managed to say, and heard him chuckle softly as she drifted off.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Remember, no medical knowledge whatsoever!

* * *

It was mid morning when she next woke up, feeling considerably better than she had before. Sunlight streamed in through a window, illuminating Horatio, who was still asleep. His head was supported by one hand, leaning on the bedside cabinet. She winced as she took in the angle his neck was at. Still, sleep would do him good, even if he couldn't move when he woke up. The sound of the door opening made him wake with a start, and a groan as he moved his neck. He met her eyes and grinned though.

"Good morning Ms Nelson. My name is Doctor Robinson," the man said, and Horatio recognised him as the doctor from the previous night. "You're still here," he said accusingly to Horatio.

Calm blue eyes met the doctor's brown ones, forcing the doctor to look away first. "Yes, and I'm not going anywhere, so get used to seeing me around." Frankie hid a giggle at the two of them.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better," she allowed. She shifted awkwardly, grimacing as the movement sent a shock of pain through her. Finding the bed remote, she brought herself up to a sitting position. "What's the diagnosis?" The doctor sent a very pointed look at Horatio, who glanced at Frankie. "Stay," she said softly. He took hold of her hand, and she smiled.

Rolling his eyes, the doctor flipped open the patient chart. "Well, the three bullets that hid you did some serious damage. Two struck your left kidney, and we had to remove it, while the third hit the renal artery, causing a great deal of blood loss. You're going to be very weak for a long time, and need a great deal of care when we release you."

"When will that be?" Frankie, like most of the world, hated staying in hospitals.

"That depends. It could be as soon as a week from now, if we are sure that you will be taken care of properly. It also depends on your progress over the next few days. We don't want to transfer you out of ICU just yet, due to the amount of blood you've lost, so we need to keep a close eye on you." The doctor made some notes on her chart, before he left the room, saying that someone would be along to check on her in an hour.

Frankie turned back to face Horatio. He looked better for a few hours sleep, but still deeply exhausted. His eyes were still, to her joy, without their usual barriers. He caught her smile and answered with one of his own. Seemingly reading her mind, he said softly, "No more hiding, Frankie. I'm so sorry about before."

She cut him off before he could go any further, holding her finger up to his lips. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you. My temper gets the best of me sometimes."

"You were right," he insisted. "I'm only sorry it took me nearly losing you to realise that. I'm so sorry."

She laughed gently. "Yes, you have to go to church now."

He flushed a little, bringing some much needed colour to his cheeks. "You heard that, huh?" She nodded. "Then you know I'd do anything for your forgiveness. Can you ever forgive me for such idiotic behaviour?"

Wondering whether this was a good idea, Frankie decided to push him a little. "That all depends. Will you play the piano for me?"

He laughed, his eyes lighting up and taking her breath away. "Until you yell at me to stop!" She was suddenly laughing too, laughing hard enough to make her cry. He slowly eased her forward, into his arms, holding her gently yet firmly as she wept. His hands made soothing circles on her back as he murmured, "Everything is going to be fine Frankie. I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere. We're going to be all right, you and me. I promise."

He waited until she stopped crying, before laying her gently back down against the pillows. "You and me?" she echoed his words.

"You and me," he said firmly. An abrupt flash of doubt appeared in his eyes. "Unless that's not what you want."

"You and me," she repeated, taking his hand in hers, studying their entwined fingers, "is exactly what I want."

* * *

Alexx was relieved to see Frankie awake and alert, although a trace of panic was also there when she realised Horatio wasn't in the room. Frankie was flicking through a magazine, looking bored, so she knocked on the door and went in. 

Frankie looked up and smiled. She was deathly pale, but Alexx was pleased to see her smile was as bright as ever. "Good morning Alexx. Sorry to have given everyone a bit of a scare."

Alexx wondered exactly how strong her pain medication was, as Frankie was almost unnaturally cheerful for someone who had just been shot three times. The ME sat down on the chair near the bed and studied her friend anxiously. Her pupils weren't dilated, and she seemed sharp enough, but that was no reason to be that chirpy. "Is everything all right?" she ventured.

"No, everything is perfect," Frankie said with complete contentment.

Alexx raised her eyebrows doubtfully. "Where is Horatio?"

"I sent him on a mission to find some decent food. I can't stand hospital food, and my doctor agreed, under duress, that I need a little pampering. So Horatio has gone to find something yummy, with the condition that he brings enough for himself as well."

"So you two are, um," Alexx paused delicately, not knowing quite what to say.

"We are um indeed," Frankie laughed. "No, I don't know what's going to happen, but the important thing is we're talking, and he's _really_ talking to me. About important things, like how we feel about each other."

"That's wonderful," Alexx said sincerely. Frankie's brain caught up with her ears at that point and she gasped.

"When did you know I was talking about Horatio? Oh God, does everyone know?"

Alexx rushed to forestall the panic she heard in her friend's voice. "I worked it out ages ago. I'm good friends with both of you, so it was impossible to ignore the signs that both of you were showing. As to everyone else, I know Calleigh knows, so I imagine Eric does, but they will have kept it to themselves, not least because I know Cal wants to kill Horatio for upsetting you." Frankie groaned at that. "Calleigh guessed when she saw Horatio's reaction when you got shot, but I think she's starting to forgive him. He took it very hard you know. The Fuentes brothers were very lucky SWAT got to them first."

"He blames himself," Frankie said softly.

"He always does honey, that's nothing new. Still, telling someone that he's blaming himself is new, so that's a good sign." Alexx saw Horatio approaching through the window and smiled. "And here's the man himself."

He greeted Alexx with a happy smile, and she thought how well happiness suited him. "If I'd known you were going to be here Alexx, I'd have bought more food. You can have some prawn crackers though," he added, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes that Frankie adored. He handed Frankie a carton of something, and she giggled appreciatively as she caught the smell of chicken in black bean sauce.

"Hmm, this certainly beats hospital food," she mumbled through a delicious mouthful. Alexx stole a mouthful from her, and nodded in agreement.

"So when do you break out of this dump?" she asked.

Frankie shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. The doctor reckons I can be out in a week, if they think I'll be properly taken care of at home. They might not agree that living by myself is taking care of myself properly though."

Horatio looked up sharply. "You won't be going home alone." She turned to look at him, hope shining in her eyes. "You're coming home with me. Chessie, you can't take care of yourself for a while. You're coming home with me," he repeated firmly. Alexx smiled to herself, and stole another prawn cracker before she stood up.

"I'll come back later on Frankie. Eric and Calleigh, probably Ryan as well, will want to come and visit. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is Lex. You don't have to leave, you know."

"I think I'll take the not so subtle hints that you two want to be alone for a bit. Take care of her Horatio."

"Now there's an order I don't need telling twice," he said lightly, but Frankie smiled as she heard the meaning behind the light tone.


	29. Chapter 29

Calleigh was holding Eric's hand tightly as they went to see Frankie, not caring that Ryan was staring a bit. After all, they had tried to be subtle as far as work was concerned up until now. Jorge and Jose Fuentes had both surrendered in the face of overwhelming evidence and admitted their parts in the attempted murder. Both would be going away for a long time. The attempted murder of a federal agent, as Frankie was only nominally attached to the MDPD, bore a hefty sentence. Eric paused outside ICU.

"Cal, what's wrong? You've been getting tenser as we got closer. Is there something wrong?"

Calleigh shrugged awkwardly. "I just don't know if Horatio's right for Frankie. I don't want to see her hurt again." Ryan, to Eric's amusement, looked slightly stunned at that.

The Cuban decided it was time for a team pep talk. "Look guys, Horatio really cares for her, and she must feel the same, otherwise she wouldn't have been so upset. Let's just give them a chance, just like Horatio gave us a chance. Oh, and Ryan, try to stop looking so shocked, you are meant to be a CSI and good at stuff like this!" The younger man flushed at that, but Eric was more pleased to see Calleigh relax and nod in agreement.

Even Calleigh, whatever doubts she still had, couldn't help but smile as she saw the tenderness on Horatio's face as he sat talking quietly with Frankie. They were holding hands tightly, both looking as though they never wanted the other to let go. Frankie looked up and smiled brightly at them as they filed into the room.

"Hey guys, good to see you. I'm not sure we have enough chairs for everyone though," she said, frowning. There were only three chairs in the room, but Horatio solved the problem quickly by moving to sit on the bed with Frankie, leaning back against the pillows with her, his arm naturally going around her shoulders in a protective gesture that again made Calleigh smile.

"So how are you feeling?" Eric asked once everyone had sat down.

Frankie grinned. "Not too bad, all things considered." It escaped no one there that Horatio tightened his hold on her for a moment.

Horatio, unsurprisingly, was thinking about the case. "Did they both confess?"

Calleigh nodded as Ryan answered, "Yeah, they didn't really have much choice. We have so much evidence against them, their lawyers advised them to co-operate and plead guilty to get a lighter sentence."

Eric snorted with laughter. "That and Jorge Fuentes swears he's going to have nightmares for the rest of his life. He'd confess to anything as long as we keep him away from Horatio. If Tripp and I hadn't convinced him that nothing happened, I think he'd be suing you H for emotional trauma! I've never seen anyone so scared."

Horatio fidgeted uncomfortably, not wanting to remember the almost uncontrollable, primeval urge to kill. Frankie raised an interrogatory eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Nothing really," he hedged, hoping to change the subject. "How's the Barrio case coming along?"

While Ryan, Eric and Horatio talked shop, Calleigh and Frankie had a brief, silent conversation. Frankie rolled her eyes at Horatio's obvious diversionary tactics, while Calleigh shook her head, grinning. Both started giggling at the same moment, making the men look at them strangely.

"What's so funny about the hit coming through on AFIS?" Eric asked, only succeeding in making the giggling fit worse.

When she had regained some control over herself, Frankie again caught Calleigh's eye and nodded. "Okay, guys, much though I love you all, could you give us some time for a girly chat? Trust me: you'll be bored by it anyway." The men left the room, none of them bothering to protest, although Horatio had to promise to bring something to eat when he came back. Apparently getting shot left you permanently hungry, as Frankie felt like she could eat a horse. Or perhaps it was just happiness.

"Chocolate cake for preference!" Frankie called out as he left. Then she turned to Calleigh. "Spill. What's the matter?"

"If you tell me, honestly, that everything's okay between you two, then nothing is the matter," the petite blonde told her seriously. "I'm just worried about you. I know how badly he hurt you, and when I found out it was Horatio who had messed you around, I was furious. You're going through a lot right now, I don't want you to have your heart broken again on top of that."

Frankie took her time before she answered. That she should have made such wonderful friends in six short months, to say nothing of Horatio coming into her life, was nothing less than a miracle. "Calleigh, I can say, hand on heart, that I have never been happier. Everything is better than okay between us. We've still got a lot to work through, but we're both reading off the same page now. We're going to be fine. Thank you though."

"For what?"

"Caring enough to make sure that I'm okay," Frankie replied, tears threatening to fall. "I never would have believed, if you'd told me six months ago, that I would find the best friends I've ever had in Miami, or someone like Horatio. I've been so lucky."

"Yeah, and those three bullets were just an added bonus," Calleigh added wryly.

Frankie laughed softly. "Exactly. So how are you and Eric? And do you know what Horatio did to Jorge Fuentes? Because that's one thing I'll never get out of him."

"You need to ask Eric for the details about that. He just says that Horatio scared the hell out of this guy. As for us, we're better than great ourselves. I think I've fallen in love with him." Calleigh said the last sentence faintly, as though she couldn't believe it herself.

"And are you going to tell him?"

"When the moment's right. We're coming up for our two month anniversary, so I thought I'd do something special. Maybe cook a special dinner at home, and see how the evening goes from there." Calleigh was blushing, not looking at Frankie.

"Two months? Has it been that long already?" Frankie marvelled at how life changed so quickly. Two months ago, she thought of Horatio as a particularly gorgeous but dull boss, whereas now…now she knew the real him. Or was starting to know the real him. Two months ago, she realised, was when she had started falling in love herself.

* * *

A/N: OK, we're nearly done now. All that's left is a couple of very fluffy chapters. And as a bonus for all the poor, patient EC fans who've lived on scraps and hints throughout this fic, one of those very fluffy chaps will be all EC. The other one, of course, will be Horatio and Frankie. If you hate excess fluff, be warned. It will get very fluffy. 


	30. Chapter 30

Calleigh looked around in satisfaction. She had spent much of her day off cleaning her condo in preparation for the big night. Eric was coming around for dinner and she wanted everything to be perfect. The dessert, which had taken her three hours, was chilling in the fridge, while the salmon steaks were marinating. She would be able to char grill them quickly when Eric arrived. A bottle of white wine was chilling alongside her perfect dessert. All that remained was to wash her hair and change into something more suitable.

An hour later, and Calleigh's calm was inching away. Eric was late. 20 minutes late. Calleigh knew and understood that life as a CSI was unpredictable at best, and that Eric might have been called out unexpectedly but still…. Would a phone call be too much to ask?

After another ten minutes Calleigh had stopped being angry and started being worried. What if something had happened? Eric had never been this late before. She had the phone in her hand, about to start ringing around the hospitals, when she heard the doorbell.

Eric staggered slightly as Calleigh opened her door and flung herself at him. "Thank God you're all right!"

Eric looked slightly awkward. "Sorry I'm late Cal. I had to finish some paperwork, and then I got caught up talking to the captain about Frankie's condition, and then it didn't worth a phone call, but then I got stuck in traffic…" Eric took a deep breath, aware that he was babbling. When Calleigh looked at him like that, her green eyes so bright that they seemed to hypnotise him, he forgot he was meant to be a smooth-talking ladies man. He forgot pretty much everything except the fact that Calleigh was there.

Calleigh was also feeling slightly foolish. Her greeting was probably a little over the top. After all, Eric was a grown man and a capable CSI. What was there to worry about? And more to the point, what had gotten into her? She had never been this tightly wound before.

An awkward silence descended; something that had never happened before between them. They had been such good friends for too long, dating each other had seemed like a natural progression. Calleigh muttered something about starting dinner and brushed past Eric into the kitchen.

"You aren't mad are you Cal?" Eric asked softly, coming to stand close behind her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"You'll just have to make it up to me later," she joked, turning to face him. She stared at him silently for a moment, memorising for the thousandth time his features. The dark eyes that always seemed to be sparkling with humour, the generous mouth that could split into the cheekiest grin she had ever seen - there was no doubt about it. She was utterly, totally and completely in love with Eric Delko. She stretched up on tip toes to kiss him deeply. When she pulled back, she was laughing.

"What?" Eric sounded hurt.

"I was just thinking about how wonderful you are, but I've just remembered your one major fault," Calleigh replied, her eyes glittering with laughter. "You're far too tall! I have to stand on a chair to kiss you properly!"

"Oh, well, if that's the only problem, we can fix that," Eric said. Calleigh squeaked in shock as he picked her up easily and held her level to his face. "Getting altitude sickness yet?"

"No, but it is a lot colder up here. Care to warm me up?" Eric needed no other invitation.

When they both surfaced for air, Eric gently lowered her back to the floor. "So I'm wonderful, huh?" A glow of happiness spread through him. Calleigh thought he was wonderful. How much better could life get?

"Only if you let me get on with cooking dinner," Calleigh said as she shooed him out of the way. Fifteen minutes later, Calleigh served up her dinner, relieved that her perfect evening was back on track.

"Did you go see Frankie today?" Eric asked, halfway through wolfing down his meal. On top of everything else she was perfect at, Calleigh was practically a gourmet chef. He thought so anyway.

"Yeah, she's looking so much better now. The doctors reckon she could go home in a couple of days now."

"Bet she can't wait." Eric, like all Frankie's visitors, had sat through several hours of complaints about hospital beds, food, doctors and anything else she could think of.

"Especially as she's going home with Horatio. I've never seen either of them look so happy," Calleigh smiled.

"So you admit you might have been a tiny bit hasty in wanting to murder the poor man?"

Calleigh looked sheepish for a second. "Just a tiny bit. I still say he was awful to her, but at least he's made up for it now." She stood to clear away the plates, but Eric beat her to it. "I'll sort out the dessert," she said, hoping that the concoction of meringue, fruit and cream would be as impressive as the recipe made it sound. Dessert, she decided, would be a good moment to try to steer the conversation around to the big 'I love you' announcement. She thought she heard the doorbell, but ignored it. Eric would get rid of whoever it was.

Carrying it as though it was made of precious china, she made her way carefully into the dining room. "Ta dah! Dad!"

To her utter shock, and a little horror, Kenwall Duquesne stood in her condo, swaying slightly, obviously drunk. "There's my little lambchop," he slurred. Eric met her gaze, sympathy shining in his eyes. "This young man has been very polite, but he's no substitute for my little girl!"

Calleigh managed a sickly smile. So much for her perfect evening. Putting her precious dessert down, she gave her father a quick hug. "What's the matter?"

Kenwall was distracted by the mountain of sticky goodness Calleigh had brought in. "Mmm, that looks good. Mind if your old dad has some?" What could she do but say yes? Calleigh almost cried as her father tucked into the pudding that had taken her three hours and was meant as a backdrop to her big announcement.

Eric had to look away. Calleigh's eyes were shining with what looked suspiciously like tears, and he hated her father at that moment. Anyone who made Calleigh cry was evil to his mind, but her father should know better. The long-suffering look on her face made him realise that he wasn't doing much to help though, so he offered to make everyone some coffee.

When he came back, bearing two cups of milky coffee, just the way Calleigh liked it, and one very strong black coffee for her father, he found them sitting on her sofa, while Kenwall poured out his latest problem. It appeared her mother had argued with him, so his solution had been to go and get drunk.

"Oh dad," Calleigh sighed. It was the resignation in her voice that hit Eric the hardest. He should have realised a long time ago what she was going through and done something to help her. What he could have done he wasn't sure, but surely there must have been something?

One very long, repetitive hour later, Kenwall nodded off to sleep and promptly started to snore. Eric exchanged weary looks with Calleigh and followed her out to the small balcony she had, with a distant view of the ocean. They fell back into the same position they had been in earlier, him standing behind her, his arms around her, supporting her, comforting her without words.

"I'm sorry about that," she whispered, her voice catching as she fought not to cry.

Eric tightened his hold around her before he spoke. "It's all right Calleigh. I only wish I could do something to help."

"It's not your problem."

It was Eric's turn to sigh, this time in frustration. "Of course it's my problem. I'm your boyfriend, and I want to be a part of your life. Every bit of it, not just the good stuff." Calleigh started crying properly then. He turned her around, and she buried her head in his chest.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect," she sobbed.

Eric almost laughed. Didn't she realise? "Cal, every moment I spend with you _is_ perfect! Whether we're at work, alone, or with your dad. Or my mom for that matter," he added.

"Really?" He nodded. Calleigh snuffled, and tried to wipe her tears away. They kept falling, but she was crying for a different reason now. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I love you."

She had spoken so softly Eric thought he was hearing things. "What did you just say?"

"I love you," Calleigh said, a little louder this time. Eric stared, unable to believe his ears. "Well, aren't you going to say something? Anything?"

Eric was utterly at a loss for words. Then he looked into her beautiful green eyes, and knew what he wanted to say. It was obvious now he came to think about it. He had loved Calleigh forever, but had just refused to admit it until now. "I love you too Calleigh Duquesne. I love you so much," he whispered, bending down to kiss her. As his lips touched hers, Calleigh thought briefly that perfect evenings can't be arranged: they just happen. Like love. Unexpectedly, unlooked for, but definitely there all the same.


	31. Chapter 31

As promised, one week after she was brought in, Frankie was finally released. Rejoicing in the sunshine as it hit her shoulders, she felt like dancing. Except that the hospital had stipulated only gentle exercise for the next month or so, and she had a feeling that Horatio would be taking those guidelines very seriously. He had taken a fortnight off work, assuring Frankie that the captain had nearly had a heart attack when he read the request, and spent every moment he was allowed with her. He was as good as his word as well: there was no more hiding. It would take a while before he would open up fully, she accepted that. He had lived alone too long, and bad habits can't be changed overnight, but he was trying hard, and that was all she asked.

"Why don't you play the piano in front of people?"

Horatio was driving them both home, so didn't turn to look at her. He hesitated for a second, but she waited in silence and he reached across to take her hand, squeezing it briefly. "Mom taught Ray and I to play, but Dad never really agreed with it. I don't think he thought it was something a real man should do. If he caught me playing, he would only get angry. He never seemed to mind when Ray played though." He sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Ray was far better than I ever was. When Dad left, Mom encouraged us both to play. She said it was good for the soul. The three of us used to play together. I haven't played in front of anyone except Ray since she died. When she was killed, that all stopped. Music became something I wanted to associate only with Mom, and the good days before she died. Silly, I know," he finished, sighing again.

Frankie's heart broke for him all over again. She touched his knee gently. "It's not silly Horatio. I'm sorry for pushing the issue."

"No, it's fine." They arrived back at his house – her home for the next few weeks at least – and Frankie was embarrassed to discover that the journey had exhausted her.

Horatio carried her into their bedroom, ignoring her protests that she could walk by herself and told her to get some rest. His tone suggested that the nurses in ICU would be a pleasant memory if she disobeyed. Then he kissed her, and she found herself falling asleep with a giant grin on her face. His bed, their bed, she corrected herself, was far more comfortable than the hospital ones, and she sighed deeply. Home. She was home.

When she woke up, she lay still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of peace. She frowned slightly as she heard thought she heard music. A gentle, lilting tune filled the house and she swung her legs out of the bed, intending to investigate. She had to hang on to the bedstead for a minute or so, as the world started spinning, but she made it to the bedroom door without further incident. She headed down to the living room, and froze as she saw Horatio sitting at the piano, his back to her.

She shook her head affectionately as she studied his back. Of course he could play wonderfully – was there anything he couldn't do? As the tune carried on, haunting in its intensity, she padded quietly over to the piano and sat down on the stool next to him. He didn't miss a note as he gave her a quick grin.

"You're wonderful," she said truthfully. "I had no idea you would be this good." He kept playing, but the tune had changed, and she recognised this one with a smile. It was _Strangers in the Night_. He played the song through once, and then stopped, turning to face her with a sad smile.

"You're the only person I've played in front of except Raysince Mom died," he said, putting his arm around her and drawing her closer to him. "This is a silly question, but did you really think I was good?"

She gave a small sigh. To think he had hidden that talent away for so long. "Better than good, Horatio. You're wonderful. Actually, you're wonderful in every way," she whispered, stretching up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for letting me stay here a while."

Horatio shifted on the piano stool, and Frankie wondered what was wrong. "I was, um, actually hoping that it wasn't just for a while. I, um, I was hoping you'd stay forever." She gave him an exasperated look. "What?"

"You just don't get it do you?"

"What?" he repeated, anxiety clear in his eyes.

Deciding not to string it out any longer, Frankie moved to sit on his lap, running her hands through his hair as she did so. His arms instantly came around to hold her tight. "You're nervous about asking me." He looked at her nonplussed. "I'm yours Horatio, wholly and completely yours. Forever yours," she reiterated. "So, yes, of course I'll move in with you. There's nothing I want more than to be with you." Suddenly it was her turn to be nervous. She looked down, away from his questioning gaze. He tipped her head back to up and tutted under his breath.

"No nerves allowed. I'm yours, just as much as you are mine."

She took a deep breath. "I love you." She looked away again, unsure what his reaction would be.

"Chessie? Chessie, look at me." The natural authority of which he was so unaware called her, and she obeyed instinctively. His eyes met hers, and she swallowed hard. Instead of the anger, embarrassment or reluctance she had expected, what she saw took her breath away. Love, pure, absolute love stared back at her. "I love you too Francesca Nelson, and I always will." He kissed her then, telling her he loved her in a different way.

She was crying as they broke apart. At his concerned expression, she hastened to reassure him. "I've just never been so happy."

"Neither have I, Chessie, and it's all because of you. Because you had the strength and courage to stick with me, no matter what I did. Everything is going to be okay, from now on, I promise." He kissed her again, but she knew he was wrong. Everything was going to be far better than simply okay. Okay was for people who weren't in love with Horatio Caine. With him, everything would be perfect.

* * *

A/N: So there we are, all done. Hope everyone has enjoyed this fic, and thank you to my reviewers. If there is anyone out there who would be interested in the continuing adventures of Frankie at MDPD, please review, and I may be tempted to produce a sequel! (More than tempted, to be honest, I already have a few ideas, but would appreciate the encouragement!) 


End file.
